


Take a Shot

by dbsby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Consensual Underage Sex, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, LOTS of manga spoilers please enter only when youre ready, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Self-Insert, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbsby/pseuds/dbsby
Summary: Because everytime you see him, your heart felt volcanic. [One-shot collection]updated: sakusa p2
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hirugami Sachirou/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 452





	1. Ushijima Wakatoshi

**Author's Note:**

> Please pardon me for any changes in my writing style. I'm hardly a good author and I still search for ways to improve my writing. That being said, I really recommend you to read 'A Study in Depravity' written by SabbyWrites!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First published work of mine. Enjoy!
> 
> Notes: Aged-Up characters.

"[Name], I'm tired." was Ushijima's response when you tried to hug him.

It's Monday night, and he just came back after a big match at Tokyo, which he won. Both of you share a one-bedroom apartment which is quite spacious, together with a Siamese breed cat, Noa, that you saved months ago. Ushijima has painted his name as one of the best spikers and actually represent Japan for the Olympics. On the other hand, you made a decent living by trading in foreign exchange and stocks. So you ended up being alone at home and sometimes went to nearby coffee shops to trade for a change of surrounding.

Out of the 30 days average in a month, he is only home for roughly 15 days. Practices and games took some time that both of you could've spend together. You're not complaining though, you accept it for who he is; his passion for what he does actually makes you love him more.

Ushijima Wakatoshi is not entirely emotionless. Hell, he is not even emotionless. Just blunt and... honest? Those nights you spent alone in the house, he always call you every night. When theres a slight inconvenience and a need for a venting place, you always found him and when he needs a shoulder to cry on, you're there. Things like 'I love you' is rarely spoken but both of you are well aware of one another's feeling.

"Have you ate dinner?" Ushijima slumps himself on the king sized bed and buried his head on the pillow after placing his duffel bag neatly on the floor. You took note to go out shopping to buy a new duffel bag for him as his is kind of torn.

'Yes, I did." He simply replied. "[Name], can you let me sleep?" You can hear his tone changed and you can feel a little tug in your heart.

"Alright, take all the rest you need." You smile and went out of the bedroom, closing the door behind you gently.

Ushijima tried to sleep, but he was disturbed about how cold that one side of the bed is. He turned to his side, grasping the pillow close and he swear he can smell your favorite body wash scent; lavender. He managed to catch himself 20 minutes of 'sleep' before waking up thinking if he's not sleeping well, he's better off not sleeping at all. Plus, he thought about the face you made before leaving the room, and it's bothering him. It's not the smile you gave after he made your favorite salmon-filled onigiri, but more like the one you show when you're not interested at a salesman that passed by trying to sell some 'magic' water.

He went to wash up before going to the living room, greeted by the sight of you sitting on the place you declared as home office. L shaped table, stacked monitors, and a comfy gaming chair in sight. You're drumming your fingers on the table, trying to spot the next setup to enter the trade when you saw Ushijima leave the bedroom and went towards you. Putting off the headphones, you stretched, trying to loose some sore muscles. "I thought you wanted to sleep?'

"Hmm." Was all he responded before he slouched, putting his arms around your shoulder.

"You used my shampoo." You chuckled before turning around, meeting his gaze. "What's the matter babyboy?"

"I can't sleep."

"Did you had caffeine earlier this day?"

"No." He looked away, trying to hide his face from your eyes. There's a tint of pink blush on his face that makes you wanted to go _'Awww'_ but your confusion weighs more. "It's cold."

"Then lower the air-conditioner settings." You cocked your head to the right. "Ohh, I get it. You don't know how to use the remote. Alright I'll hel-"

"No."

You were halfway standing before sitting back down. "Toshi, what's wrong?" You began to worry. 

He sighed. Ushijima used to be so straightforward with his thoughts and words before he met you.

"Its cold and I need you there with me." He said, with that your mouth went to form a gasped 'O'.

You grinned, "Aww, the great Ushijima Wakatoshi can't sleep without his dearest teddy bear?"

He thought that if he is a time bomb, he would've explode. But you appreciate him actually opening up to you more, 4 years of knowing and loving him and you're still surprised by his different sides.

"Can you give me half an hour? The US stock market just open and I got my eyes on a very nice setup." You said, stroking Noa's fur and she purred in her sleep.

Ushijima nodded, pulling another chair and sit beside you. You found his hands on your waist and he lean his head on your shoulder, watching whatever it is you're doing. "How on earth are you analyzing all of these charts, it reminds me of Math. I hate Math."

You let out a soft laugh. "Well if I didn't tutor you back then I won't hear your confession."

Ushijima was so focused on Volleyball in his years of high school, resulting in his grades falling apart. You were excellent in Mathematics and Physics, and were a representative of badminton in Women Singles. The first time both of you met is when the basketball team conquered the entire Gym B, which is the gym you practice in. It's a week into tournament that you have to ask for the Volleyball team captain courtesy of sharing the other gym. It was after some small talks between you two that you know about his midterm exam results, and offered to tutor him in exchange for troubling him on sharing the gym.

Seconds later, you feel his lips molding into your own before pulling away just to show a smile across his face. 

"You know what? Let's just sleep. I reached my goal for the month anyway." You closed all the tabs of the browser and turn your computer off.

"Really? I don't want you to stop because I'm here."

"Yeah. Besides, I did my workout this evening and I think I bust my upper core enough" You slapped your tummy softly.

"Okay." You moved a little to give him space to stand. And when you're about to leave, you gasped as you can't feel the floor. "Wakatoshi! Tell me the next time you're going to lift me up!" You exclaimed. He hummed softly carrying you bridal-style towards the bedroom. He lets you down on the bed, tucking you in then doing the same for himself.

' _Always the gentleman_.' You though. You straddled him, eyes meeting his. Soon you kissed him deeply, pouring all of the emotions in. You pulled away after a few seconds.

"Wakatoshi."

"Hm?"

"Congratulations for your win yesterday. I watched it and you did so great." 

"Thank you." He smiled. "[Name], are you free tomorrow?"

"Why? Didn't you have practice?"

"We do. I just take the rest of the week off."

"You what?" It shocks you as even if he came back from a big game, the most he has ever done is taking a day off. "Do you have things to settle?"

"No. I just want to spend time with you." He clarified nonchalantly. "So.. are you free tomorrow?"

"Depends." You rest your hands on his chest, simply teasing. "What do you have in mind?"

"Let's go hiking."

Your dramatic self sits back in gleam. "Really? Okay!"

He let out a hearty laugh and soon you find yourself plopped back into your pillow with him hovering over.

"Well, that's not the only thing I planned for the rest of the week." He muttered. His lips found your shoulder blades, leaving light kisses on it before sucking in your skin, leaving a mark.

"I hope it's interesting" You said, trying to hold a moan.

"It sure will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and take care everyone! Next chapter will be about our rooster head.
> 
> [Edited: 3rd June ‘20]
> 
> In light of recent events, this link right here might help raise awareness to the #blacklivesmatter movement. there are also links leads to certified donation regarding the cause and petitions circulated on twitter and instagram, so please check those out too.
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465181
> 
> It is also highlighted that every donation chipped in change.org (petition site) is not given to the families/people affected—instead it is used to make the petition stays on top.—just a heads up, maybe u donate with other cause in mind, if your intention is really to keep the petition on top its really fine.
> 
> Please stay hydrated and wear masks when you go out protesting. Do anything you can to make sure youre unrecognizable. Miss rona is still circulating out there. Keep that in mind.
> 
> Stay safe everyone. Please prioritize your own safety. We stand on the same ground, we are all equals here.
> 
> (Do correct me in the comments if I get anything wrong.)


	2. Ushijima Wakatoshi 2 (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> season 4 ushijima is the reason i'm alive and breathing.
> 
> notes: mature content, also 'hirugami' here is hirugami fukurou, sachirou's bro- just felt the need to disclose that

It was 9 a.m when you drove to the stadium. Today is the match between Schweiden Adlers and Japan Railway Warriors. A glimpse of dark olive hair meets your eyes as soon as you park. He scoops you up right after the door is locked, meeting with a pair of mesmerizing brown orbs.

“I wish I can take you here myself.” Ushijima utter. It’s a fact that the team has to ride in the same bus to ensure that everyone is on board.

“It’s just a 15 minute drive.” You laughed as he put you down on your feet.

“You’re wearing glasses today.” Mr. Always-pointing-out-the-obvious said questioningly.

“Yeah. I look kind of plain, don’t you think?”

At least for you. Brown V-neck linen blouse paired with jeans and sneakers. You’ve done minimal makeup today as you’re aware that it’ll be hot and crowded inside the stadium. Plus, Ushijima whined about how difficult it is to wipe the waterproof foundation on your face when you’re about to get intimate. Sometimes even leave a mark on his jersey as it contrast with the white fabric.

The stadium is almost full when you arrived. Fortunately there’s a reserved seat for whoever the team member decide to bring using their own id card, and you make your way down there.

According to the pamphlet you received at the entrance, it’s an hour until the game starts and you thought it’ll be a good idea to let him go and get ready for the match. He find himself strutting his way to the locker room after giving you a quick peck on the cheek. Even after a couple years of going out he still isn’t an overly affectionate type of guy publicly, but you understand that as he will compensate for that when you’re alone.

Ushijima change into his team jersey with Hoshiumi that came back from the toilet just minutes after him. Safe to say that he’s in a good mood considering he met Hinata days ago for a match after years of not keeping in touch. He chomps on an energy bar before fixing his shoelaces on the bench.

“Ushijima, your girlfriend is here?” The captain said in between snacking on a banana.

“Yes. You brought your wife too, right?”

Hirugami hummed as a quick response. “She went all jealoused on the girl I signed their shirt at the previous match. Mind you, she’s live streaming it.”

“Jealous?”

“Ah—UshiWaka have you never felt jealous in your entire life?” Heiwajima cooed. He stands a little bit too far though, scared maybe the latter will throw something out of annoyance.

“I think so.”

The nonchalant reply from the former ace makes half of the team snort. Romero’s still catching up on what’s going on with the help of Sokolov, continue to grin after knowing what the team is talking about.

“I mean if you base your relationship with trust, there’s nothing wrong. I’m just envious on how peaceful your relationship can be.”

“She never get jealous? I mean there’s a whole bunch of presents received everytime our match ends. Don’t tell me you don’t have girls fawning over you?” Hoshiumi finally get a hold of his own shoelace.

“She never tell me that she is so I assume she’s okay.”

“You don’t assume girls, Ushijima-san.” Kageyama suddenly comes in from nowhere. The room has never been this noisy before, it’s just constant talks about match strategies, and some light jokes—but never about anything that centers around Ushijima himself.

Have you been jealous without him knowing? There’s a time you scrolled through your instagram for a long time, he realized you were looking at those instagram model pictures and went on saying it’ll be nice to have their body instead. That earned a scold and three rounds of sex which he chanted repeatedly in every actions about how perfect you are. Is that how jealousy works for you? He did have some people sending letters and presents sometimes overflowing the notes with hearts as he came back home, but you didn’t seem to care.

“You have to observe whether or not her expression change, tone of her voice, her attitude. It helps.” Spoke from the married man, Hirugami himself.

“I’ll.. take note on that.” Considering that it comes from the experienced man himself. “I need to go to the washroom for a while.”

The coldness of the knob meets his hands as he went out to the restroom. He usually do this when it’s half an hour until the warmups start. About fifteen minutes later, he is on his way back to the locker room but before he can walk further, he saw a hint of dark brown hair at the end of the hallway. You are lurking around with a middle blocker from their rival team. The gleam on your face afterwards surpassed the sun itself and he thought that Hyakuzawa made some bad jokes to you as he earned that.

Ushijima always deemed himself as the buffest and tallest guy you ever knew, now he’s straight up clowning himself.

And—oh, the audacity of that guy to slip his hand on your shoulder. The fact that you did nothing to stop him lit a small flame in his heart that later set ablaze with Ushijima’s sudden thoughts adding fuel to fire. If he saw that two meter bastard do something else—did he just hug you in front of his damned eyes? He’s already a tense person before (Hoshiumi said, per se) but he’s definitely more tense now, maybe those passerby will note those steams that went out of his head.

Damn that Hyakuzawa.

**— —**

The match was intense. Ushijima’s raw strength sent spikes to the other team as easy as firing bullets. Kageyama literally brought the team together tactically, and the defensive is just hard to bombard. This is not the first time you’ve ever seen a match upfront, but there’s something about Ushijima’s play today that sends goosebumps all over your skin. He calls for the tosses way more than before and the team yield a win mostly from his attacks.

You bumped into Hyakuzawa once again on your way to meet Ushijima. For few minutes you chat with him, congratulating him on his excellent play. Like Hinata, this match is his debut after several years training. Not every good play ends with a win, but the fact that he’s come so far from knowing nothing about volleyball to a professional player makes you proud.

It’s just like yesterday you saw him with his bike chain malfunctioned. Hyakuzawa was two years younger when you met him in junior high. You helped him with his bike, and even though there’s age gap between the two, he’s a great friend to you.

But hell did he grew a lot. He’s already a two meter colossus in high school, maybe he grew like what, ten centimeters more? Gosh, you don’t even budge that much from you high school height! He literally needs to crouch down to your level when you pat his head. God really has their own favorites.

"[Name]."

Your feet spun as Hyakuzawa straighten his back, almost hitting the top rail of the arch. The man you're originally searching for is right in front of you, towel sticking out of his duffel bag.

"Wakatoshi—that was an amazing game!" Pair of arms enveloped him in a tight hug. Hyakuzawa proceed to bow and greet the latter, calculating the distance beforehand so that he didn't bump his body on Ushijima's head.

"Then, [Name], I have to go now. Bye!"

Ushijima almost heaved a sigh of relieved but time seems to halt when you slide your hands out, doing what Tendou once try to teach him which is a ‘secret handshake’. For godness sake, how close are the two of you to even do that?

Your eyes followed his back as it vanishes in between the fleet of spectators. Looking back at Ushijima to boast about his win, he didn’t give you the chance to do so when he pulled your left arm all the way to the nearest room.

“Wakatoshi, something wrong?”

It’s a locker room, an unused one judging from the new-room smell. Ushijima, with your arm still in his grasp, finally let it down and put his duffel bag on the bench. You’ve never seen him like this before. Usually he replies every question as if there’s automatic answering machine in his brain. Now only ragged breath can be heard.

You touched his shoulders with your fingertips and went almost out of breath when he slam you on the locker, swiftly locking his lips into yours without a second thought. He’s angry, it’s obvious, but why?

The kiss is forceful, no matter how you seem to try and fit in, it seems like Ushijima won’t try to be in the same chorus. He drove it apart with the force of his tongue, pressing you even more to the steel compartment. Every thoughts in your head explode to tiny miniscules and it makes you reach onto his arms, groping it with what’s left of your ability. His large hands can be felt toying with your clit. When did he even get the chance to unzip your jeans?

“Wakkun—“

“Shut up.”

A finger slipped inside of you and a shriek almost escape your lips. The glasses you worn tilted to the side from the sudden force of your head being thrown back. Just a few pumps justified that you’re being needy just as he is when Ushijima adds in another one. Sudden stimulation made your legs wobbly so you lift them up to latch at the guy’s waist. The smirk on his face—oh that man looks so satisfied with the mess he made. How he love seeing you pant in front of him with just the magic of his fingers. He will never get tired of this. Ever.

“Please“

“You want me inside of you?” His pumps are getting more and more fast, motivated by the strings of moan you let out.

“Yes..”

“Not that Hyakuzawa boy earlier?”

“What? No, I—Wakatoshi!” He shut you up by just a thrust inside of you. It sends you into deep abyss when his tip strikes your inner walls. Your soul is raging, it needs more of him. The way you complied with every single pound makes he feel like he’s on top of the world.

Ushijima has always been the impatient one in bed. Can’t blame him though, he‘s unable to resist you sprawled and naked for him. He knows your body like the back of his hand. Every spot, every pressure points. He memorized where your moles are. You belong to him as much as he belongs to you.

His hand went on to pull your glasses just to throw it away somewhere you didn't bother to look. Eyes bore into yours in an intimidating manner, replied it with a soft one as you bit your lip.

"I don't want anything messing with your face."

He slips his hands under your shirt, callouse fingers nudge your bra upwards as he thumb your nipple. Your breaths are forceful, and you can't stop gasping. Multiple hard thrust sent your way and it puts you on the edge as a whimper escapes.

"Wakatoshi—“

Chances that he's close to his peak are absolute when your walls tightens on him. The way he curse in between your name like a mantra, you couldn't ignore the raspiness in his voice that shots up to your lower core.

"[Name], you—" He spazzed, realizing that you came when it drips down his cock. Ushijima delivers the final, deepest thrust as he finishes himself inside of you. Your mind is still clouded by the throes of pleasure when his lips caught yours in a passionate kiss. Pressing your forehead with his, struggling to restore the hollow felt in his lungs.

"Wakkun, Hyakuzawa is just my junior." You enunciated, hearing the latter sigh afterwards.

"I know." Whine escaped your lips when he pulled himself out from you, complaining about the sudden emptiness. "It's just—he looks really close to you. I'm sorry if I hurt you, I don't know what's going-“

"Wakatoshi." Now that you realized, you're the only disheveled one while he's fully dressed, just his softening shaft stuck on his slightly lowered pants. "Let's shower."

Grin plastered on your face as he scoop you up, walking towards the shower stall with a towel hanging on his arms.

"You planned for this didn't you." He hum as a respond when he let you down, still attaching his arm on your waist for support.

"Maybe I did." Ushijima smiled, undressing himself while turning the shower faucet on.

"I should make you jealous more often."

"Please don't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe continuing with sakusa's part 2 heh who knows
> 
> [Edited: 3rd June ‘20]
> 
> In light of recent events, this link right here might help raise awareness to the #blacklivesmatter movement. there are also links leads to certified donation regarding the cause and petitions circulated on twitter and instagram, so please check those out too.
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465181
> 
> It is also highlighted that every donation chipped in change.org (petition site) is not given to the families/people affected—instead it is used to make the petition stays on top.—just a heads up, maybe u donate with other cause in mind, if your intention is really to keep the petition on top its really fine.
> 
> Please stay hydrated and wear masks when you go out protesting. Do anything you can to make sure youre unrecognizable. Miss rona is still circulating out there. Keep that in mind.
> 
> Stay safe everyone. Please prioritize your own safety. We stand on the same ground, we are all equals here.
> 
> (Do correct me in the comments if I get anything wrong.)


	3. Sakusa Kiyoomi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to pour my excessive Harry Potter knowledge into this chapter. I did my research with those procedures and such with not enough sources so I made most of it up. Also, Sakusa isnt wearing a mask in this because wearing a mask in Hogwarts is just.... weird? But he still hates germ though dont worry
> 
> Notes: Harry Potter AU, Mentions of blood and spiders, some Germaphobia because its Omi Omi.

You found your way easily out of the swamp after managed to get a handful of Knotgrass from the Forbidden Forest. Taking out a small vial, small enough to fit the plant, you carefully put it in your pocket, running all the way to Slytherin's dorm located near the dungeon.

"Purebloods." You chanted, gaining the access you step inside as you take some breather vigorously. After all, you did ran all the way here. 

On a leather sofa near the fireplace, a boy with two moles right above the right side of his forehead looked up from his book. "Late again, [Name]?"

"Sakusa." You sigh, relieved. Its not even that suprising to find him there. Everytime you snuck out at night past curfew, he was always there. At first you were scared that he will tell the professor in charge, but as days passed none of the professors actually call you up for punishment so you figured that he can be trusted. As if he was reading your mind, he continues to pay attention on his book. 

A smile bloom across your lips. Hopping towards his, you peered. "What are you reading?"

He marked his current reading page before flipping the book over, revealing the cover. _'Moste Potente Potions' authored by Phineas Bourne._

"Eh? This isnt a part of our textbook? And Ive never seen it in the library."

"Well." He said, half-smirking. "You looked in the wrong section."

All around is your noise of confusion, before it strikes you. "The Restricted Section!" You thought, the smirk on his face grew wider when he realizes you figured it out. "So, both of us have our own secrets." You stood back. "Well then, I think I better head up."

He nodded when you wave at him, the corked bottle in your pocket went unnoticed.

-

He walked down the corridor to the next class, his most hated subject ever, Herbology. He eyed for a seat at the most deepest corner of the room and placed his bag down, wanting time to go faster. Sakusa's eyelid felt heavier as Professor Sprout went on and on about the benefits of Gillyweed. Whats the point of teaching something that is banned from using? He thought it was a shitty idea to let the dirt touch him so he always keep a distance away from it. 

The professor then thought its a good idea to stop teaching about Gillyweeds, and changed the subject to a more core topic. "So, anybody can tell me what does a Fluxweed do?"

And as always, you will be the fastest one to raise your hands up. "Its used in the making of Polyjuice potions and also famous for its healing properties."

Professor Sprout gleams almost immediately, and Sakusa swear he can feel the old lady glared at him in between as if she's saying, _well at least someone is paying attention_. "Fantastic Miss [Name]! 50 points to Slytherin."

You smiled and turned your gaze towards Sakusa. Slytherins tend to sit by flock rather than expanding their circles with other houses and theres less of that cunning bunch in Herbology. Sakusa picked this class just to fill the compulsory gap in his schedule. He ended up meeting you and other 3 Slytherins that he didnt bother to know. He returned your gaze, holding a thumbs up.

You are an all-rounded student, with 'Outstanding' grades in Herbology, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) and hold 'Exceeds Expectations' in Potions, Astronomy, and Transfiguration in you pre-N.E.W.T. If theres a word to describe you, its what the Muggles always called 'gifted'. 

As Herbology ends, potions continues next. Potions class are filled with Slytherins, as Professor Snape is teaching, as well as being a homeroom teacher for the green bunch.

Potions makes Sakusa's eyes went round. He always love to learn about those slimy substances that can do wonders. On his pre-N.E.W.T, he got an 'Outstanding' in Potions (with no errors) , Charms, DADA, and Transfiguration, 'Exceed Expectations' in Arithmancy, and 'Poor' in Herbology.

"Turn to page 394." Professor Snape glares. "This is the second chance for you lots to succeed this potion. If you blew up my goddamn cellar again this time I wont hesitate to fail you." He said, almost growling before pointing at Sakusa. "Except for you Sakusa, help me to look over the bunch of idiots at the back. Today youre a tutor."

"Happily, sir." He nodded. 

"Now get your ingredients and start working. You have 2 hours to finish it." The bob haired guy said, reversing his hourglass.

-

"Sakusa, can I borrow you for a second?" You tugged his shirt, another hour to spare and you arent able to finish the last 3 steps. He went to your table, taking note that your apparatus arrangement is correct. "On step 6, the mixture supposed to produce bubbles after I put the mandrake in, but it doesnt work that way when I did." 

He looked over the cauldron and nodded as soon as he found the error. "Its better to mush the mandrake rather than cutting, that way the juice are able to mix with the base." He explained. "And you need another Devil's Snare. This one's squishy, which makes it a bust."

Your mouth formed a big 'O' after hearing his explanation. "Youre really good at this, Sakusa." You praised him and he's fighting a blush on his cheeks. You went on to fix your mistakes, and proceed to the last step, which is stir it until it turns grey. 

"It takes about 15 minutes for it to turn grey with the right amount of heat." You took the ladle and began stirring before talking again. "Have you heard about Gryffindor's quidditch team? The newbie broke another broom yesterday and its the 40th broom of the month!"

-

"Good job Miss [Name], Ellie, and Hana for finishing it in time, whereas all of you; you were good enough to not break anything and finish your potions outside the timeframe. I wont fail you but youre on my list. Dont be too comfortable." The professor snorted the last line. "You can head to the Hall for lunch."

Hoards of students packed their things speedily and went out of the classroom. There was a great deal of shrieking and wailing along the corridor, oversized robe dragged across the floor with heavy footsteps thuds from running 1st years fooling with each other. You hardly believe that youre in your last year. In a few months you will leave the school grounds, and its hard to leave a place you already consider as home. You took off your robe, laid it down with you bag on the empty space on the bench before sitting down. Sakusa is a few seats to your right, looking genuinely concern when one of his friends shove a turkey leg down his throat, finishing it in a few seconds.

Your friend, Matsu was seen running towards your circle before stopping his tracks and inhale as much oxygen he has to. "Dude! Have you read the Daily Prophet today?"

"I just came here. My owl hasnt send me a paper today." You shrugged, taking a milk bun from the golden tray in the middle of the table. 

"Acromantulas were caught in sight at Hogsmeade yesterday." He said, taking an empty seat beside you.

Your eyes widened. "A-acromantulas?"

He nodded vigorously. "Fuck I didnt want any of them near me. I swear Ill chop down those furry legs if theyre here." He felt shivers down his spine. After all, Acromantula's diet _is_ human flesh.

It was difficult to imagine why the Acromantulas were there. Were they scared by something much powerful until they have to leave? Or are they having a food supply shortage? There are so many questions left unanswered. 

Matsu changed the topic, again mocking the newbie Gryffindor that broke the flying broom into two. Some Gryffindors have been looking at him menacingly and he just laughed harder.

"Did you finish the DADA homework?" He asked. "Can I copy?" He put his hand together in attempt to coax you. You rolled your eyes in response and he shrieked. "Oh come on! Its Snape's class. Ill be dead if I didnt have the answers. Pleasee?"

"Ugh, fuck you." You replied, taking out your notebook and hands it to him. He hugged you tight as a 'thank you', before copying the answers as fast as he can. You heard a shuffling of steps and looked to your right. Sakusa is wearing his robe and slinging his bag, taking off from the hall probably to his next class, not sparing a glance at you. Confusing, as theres 15 minutes left of lunch, and you guys always went to class together for close seats. You cocked your head to the right, maybe searching for reasons of his sudden change of mood.

\- 

As the night grew darker, you find your way out of you dorm to the Forbidden Forest. It smells like heavy rain and old dead branches. There were no signs of other people around, well, except the caretaker, which you think has long off asleep in his cottage right about now.

You went deep into the woods until you found a light blue water-ed lake. Being here all the time makes you cautious, and it feels like theres something lurking behind you in the dark.

Then you found it. On your right, an acromantula crawls to you. Only that its not the only one lurking.

" _Wingardium leviosa!_ " A voice you knew all too well was heard at the same time a hue of yellow shoots across you, hitting the acromantula.

Turning you head around, you exclaimed. "Sakusa!"

"[Name]! Are you alright?" 

"Dont mind me! Free him!"

He was as startled as he could be. Free _him_? The damn 10 eyed beasts? When he thought he saved your life?

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Just free him! Ill explain later. Please." You begged, coming near the now floating rare spider breed. A loud thud reached your ears as it plopped to the ground.

"Ree! Are you alright?"

The spider composed itself before looking at you. "Yes, I shouldve expect that."

"Ree? Okay fill me up, what the hell is going on."

You look at Ree expectantly. "So, Ree is of a rare breed of Acromantula that doesnt eat humans, except of those who died. I met him here when I sneaked out to search for Dittany plant months ago."

"Thats why the people who died in the Forbidden Forest was never seen again. So, why were you in Hogsmeade the other day? It is you, right?"

Ree flinched, his legs folded out. "Father...." He shrieked. "Father was hit with a really powerful arrow by insecure hunters at other forest when he tried to get us food. It was found to be a metal arrow."

"A metal arrow? Is he okay?" You are purely shocked. Acromantulas are weak towards metal, according to several authors and opinions of higher status officers. A shot of it will weaken the heart rate day by day, until it stops. "No. We had no choice. Mother is pregnant, and my brothers are too young. So I went out to look for cure but instead I was close to be captured." 

Your gaze soften as Ree let out a soft cry. Sakusa is no longer confused, he just think what the hell did he get himself into. You have _be_ _asts_ friend? Next what? Hes going to meet a giant?

"Sakusa." His head shots up, meeting your dark orbs. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course." You excuse yourself from Ree for awhile, promising him to come back before went about meters away from the lakeside.

"Can you help me create a healing potion?" You asked. "I have some herbs but Im only good at using their benefits individually. But the healing potion maximizes the real potential of each herb on healing, but I still need help on brewing it."

He thought about it long and hard before wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Fine." Your face lights up instantly, muttering a small thank you before walking back to Ree and told him the plan you and Sakusa has in mind. He thanked the both of you, almost bursting into tears once again. "So, we will come back here at midnight and you'll lead us to your father. Is that fine?" Ree nodded in glee. You bid him goodbye before walking back to the dorm to take all the herbs needed for the potion.

-

"Sakusa, why are we waiting in front of the wall?" You asked, cocking your head to the right while looking at him sideways. He didnt respond to it, instead you hear soft rumbling noise coming from _inside_ the wall. The brick moved in a random manner before a door is created almost instantly.

"You found the Room of Requirement." He simply nodded. Sakusa Kiyoomi took out his watch out but did not open it, making it spin on its chain side to side. He quietly wish for the tools needed to create the healing potion and it magically appears in front of him in seconds. "So you said you have the herbs prepared?" He asked, putting down his bag.

You took out your collection of herbs and other ingredients, each of them neatly organized vial by vial while looking at him expectantly. 

_1 Wormwood_  
_3 Bubotuber Pus_  
_2 Dittany_  
_1 Dragon Liver  
_ _4 Fluxweed_

"Wow, you even have Bubotuber Pus. That sicko is really hard to get." He said, amazed. He light up a decent amount of fire before putting the iron cauldron on the hearth, heating the base. You mushed the wormwood using the pestle, separating it into a new plate that he took to put it inside the cauldron, while stealing a glance towards the curly-haired boy beside you, admiring how smooth his work is, its like he knew every potions at the back of his hands. 

"Can you hand me the dragon liver?" He demand and you did as told. "As I told you, mushing things are much more better than cutting, like the wormwood I put in before. But in case of the Dragon Liver, just leave it as it be." He showed at hard silver cover of the Dragon Liver. "This lining prevents the acid from inside to come out. If you cut this, the acid will be absorbed by the air in just a few seconds and anyone who takes in it will be unconscious for about 3 days." He explained. "You remember the March Incident?"

"When theres more than 20 students fainted in Potions class?" 

"Yes." He let the Dragon Liver down into the pot slowly using the ladle. "Allice accidentally cut it into two after she read the instructions wrong."

You nod, understanding everything he explained. After some moment of silence, you break the silence."Sakusa, how did you know I was in the Forbidden Forest earlier this night?"

He immediately stop stirring, the ladle clinking to the side of the pot from the abrupt action. "I just.. Im worried about you."

"Worried?"

"Yeah." He turns his back, taking a plate of mushed Dittany and tilt it so that the herb went inside the cauldron. "The acromantula were seen out there and you still keen on going out. Never knew I got a whole plot twist in front of me." Dittany dissolved so easily into the yet-to-be-completed potion. "You want to put the Fluxweeds inside?"

"Of course." Taking the last ingredients, it was as easy as Dittany to mix in with the other herbs. The mixture releases a sharp minty smell. You inhaled a great amount of air making you chocked and turned into a coughing fit. Sakusa places his hand on your back, rubbing it in a smooth, delicate way. You felt your eyes sting and burn, making some tear felt out unconsciously. "[Name], you alright?"

"Yes! Im sorry. I shouldve be more cautious." He scoots to your side, shoulders almost touching . He saw the tears falling down your face and abruptly shedding it using his thumb, and it stays there.

"I was worried." His heart is beating so hard against his rib cage.

"So, so worried." You can feel his hot breath against your skin, activating every nerve inside your body.

"Im sorry." Your lips hovering over his before he close the distance, taking you in.

Kissing him is like a flowing river, gentle and calm. Your hands slides into his hair, fingers locking with his curled hair, his hands found your waist , pulling you close and you subconsciously found yourself sitting on his thigh.

It was in this highlight of the night that cauldron starts makes loud bubbly noise. You pulled away, and he look into your eyes. "Its done." You nodded, face still flushed not believing what just happened. Standing up, you took an empty vial slowly filling it with the blood red substance then it was kept in your pocket.

Sakusa wished that the tools they used were cleansed and hidden, and the Room of Requirement did just that. He was walking to the door when he heard you spoke. "Thank you Sakusa, for helping me."

He thought about it for a while before responding. "Kiyoomi."

"What?"

He looked back on your puzzled self, taking your hands and intertwining the fingers together. "Call me Kiyoomi."

-

It is almost 12am when you sneaked back out again to the Forbidden Forest. This time with a _company_. A _special_ kind of company.

"Ree!" You exclaimed, glad that he is unharmed. "Im glad you guys made in on time. Father is so excited to see you!" He said, not wasting time and lead both of you to him home.

Approaching a big tree with a few big branches stuck on every corner. At the first branch was a severely injured spider, much bigger than Ree is, with another spider that you thought is Ree's mother. Sakusa let go of your hand, giving you a smile to encourage. You smiled back before climbing the tree, sitting beside the bleeding spider. You took the vial out, position in just inches right above his mouth, not wanting it to spill. It slides down into his throat all the way to his system and you did nothing but hope for the best. 

Ree climbs onto the branch, observe his father expectantly. The older spider starts to regain his vision, and his mind is no longer hazy. The pain on his body slowly receding and theres no more blood gushing out of the arrow hole. You almost cried out in joy while Ree shriek with excitement. Sakusa hugged you tightly, feeling very proud. If you didnt ask him to help you on the potion, the poor spider will be left to die, leaving a family behind. 

He stroked your hair. "You did well [Name]." You nodded, not having the right words to reply. He pulled away as he saw the mini spider comes close to you.

"[Name]! Thank you so much for everything. I dont know how to repay you. If only I can do something useful." 

You chuckled. "But you can do something for your family. Take good care of your parents alright?" You ruffled your bag, taking out a plastic filled with bananas and apples. "This isnt much but I think it'll help for the night."

He showed his gratitude once again and you bid your farewell to the bunch before heading back to the Slytherin dorm.

You took Sakusa's hand in yours, mimicking what he did before. "So.. did I get something from helping you?

"What is it that you want?" 

He rub his nape repeatedly before responding. "Go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow."

"Really, thats all?" You raise your eyebrows menacingly.

"We just got together as youre already teasing me like this?"

 _Together_ , You like how it sound and it makes you blushed. "Of course Ill go with you."

"Good." He peck your lips before the both of you return to the castle and called it a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading all the way! Take care and stay safe. Next in line is the horned owl!
> 
> [Edited: 3rd June ‘20]
> 
> In light of recent events, this link right here might help raise awareness to the #blacklivesmatter movement. there are also links leads to certified donation regarding the cause and petitions circulated on twitter and instagram, so please check those out too.
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465181
> 
> It is also highlighted that every donation chipped in change.org (petition site) is not given to the families/people affected—instead it is used to make the petition stays on top.—just a heads up, maybe u donate with other cause in mind, if your intention is really to keep the petition on top its really fine.
> 
> Please stay hydrated and wear masks when you go out protesting. Do anything you can to make sure youre unrecognizable. Miss rona is still circulating out there. Keep that in mind.
> 
> Stay safe everyone. Please prioritize your own safety. We stand on the same ground, we are all equals here.
> 
> (Do correct me in the comments if I get anything wrong.)


	4. Sakusa Kiyoomi 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill start on pt 3 after this
> 
> Notes: mentions of death, and voldemort (in case you’re traumatized by someone bald with no nose)
> 
> this au age the same as hp deathly hallows part 2
> 
> also, please take time to read my end notes. thank you!

Weirdest month ever. It’s two week before graduation, and Sakusa has not been talking to you for almost two months. At first you thought he’s just getting that examination jitters—even though he’s a chill person literally everytime, every situation—so you just wait if he wants to talk or hangout, but he’s has been so distance lately. You didn’t know what to do; he’s not having lunch together at the Great hall, only in for some classes, and he’s no longer there waiting whenever you came to the dorm at late night.

“Hey Matsu.” Knew by the heavy clacks of his shoes. He redeemed the empty seat in front of you, noting the concerning look in your face. The boy wish he could help, considering he’s a male that shares the same room with Sakusa, but there’s nothing to tell; he’s there when Matsu is asleep, and out before he even know it.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m hungry.” You joked. The bags under your eyes didn’t seem to have the plans to fade. Those syllabi are taxing the time left you have here in Hogwarts. Hell, you quit quidditch early this year to focus completely on books and pictograms of spells.

“I got some leftovers roasted chicken, if you want.”

“Madam Rosmerta’s?”

“The one and only.” Matsu opened the container, sweet scent seeping throughout the whole hall. The Great Hall accomodates the right atmosphere for studying and it closes at midnight; right on curfew. You took a drumstick, the easiest part to gobble on with one hand, as your other one is ashy from practicing some spells.

“Hi Hagrid.” You greet the newest passerby. He’s sweating really bad that it’s weird—nights here are awfully chilling.

“Hey- _yah_.” The smile on his face looks forced, almost half-hearted.

“Are you alright?”

“No. I’m just,” The big man paused, letting out a sigh that empties some weight in his heart. “Some dead acromantulas are sighted in the Forbidden Forest. I don’t think they did anything to deserve that, _eyh_.”

The speed of your head looking up can be matched with the lightning itself. The only acromantulas in the Forbidden Forest are those you knew, there’s no breed else—you’ve been there for as long as you know.

“I’m just gonna grab a wine or two before working on my report. See- _yah_ later.” Hagrid drifts off to finish his quest. The way you stare at the chicken Matsu bought, it’s disturbing for him. Much more that you excused yourself and strut back to the dorm afterwards.

A word chanted before you unlock the door. There’s a shadow looms over the single-seated sofa. You had to squinch your eyes to have a good look. The person looks shocked and annoyed, maybe detesting anyone that disturbs him.

“Kiyoomi.”

“[Name].” It went out as a hoarse gasp.

He looks fatigued. But you won’t waste this moment. Not when you haven’t saw him for a long time.

“Can I talk to you?”

“Okay, but not here.” Pulling one hand of yours, the feeling of his rough palm is unrecognizable and the dullness in his eyes—it’s not the same. He’s not the same.

“What are you up to these days?”

“Something.” Short and simple. It slid out of his mouth like it was nothing. Your heart is pounding with rage; you’re not a messiah—patient and forbearing—you’re just a normal girl that cares about their partner greatly.

“Care to elaborate?” You demand while waiting for the moving stairs to arrange itself. Silence followed afterwards when you notice his furrowed eyebrows. “Are we going to the Great Hall?”

“No.”

“No for which question?”

“Can you like— _shut up_ for a second?” It left his mouth like a defense mechanism and wish that the ground would swallow him whole after witnessing how you gasp and went full-on silent. Sakusa leads you to an empty courtyard. Chill creep to your bones as you whimper. You ditched your hoodie today, as the Great Hall changes it’s heat depending on the outside weather. Dried leaves were fanned off the brick bench before the two sat, mentally wishing the other to talk first.

“I’ve been alright, you can stop worrying now.”

“I won’t stop worrying about you.”

Hearing those words from the lips of the girl he love, Sakusa is way over the moon and can pull you to his chest just to ravish your lips. Unfortunately he knew better, he can’t. And he oppose the idea of hiding things from you but it’s for the best. Not now. Just, not now.

“Omi please,” You asked, no—you _begged_. Anything involving him nowadays went unknown by you, it’s not like you want to know every single thing that happen, but this is just ridiculous. “Tell me, did I do anything wrong?”

“No.” He practiced to reply just one word, two the most, if people asked him anything just so he won’t ruin his secret.

“Then why? Am I burdening you in a way?”

“No. I just have something else to do.”

“Is there anything I can do? I can help you, just please don’t push me away.” The look on your face is as pitiful as ever.

“I don’t need your help, can’t you see? I’m doing fine and right now I’m in front of you—“

“You’re not infront of me weeks ago Kiyoomi. And no, you’re not fine.”

“What do you know about me?” It went out rougher than expected, he almost didn’t believe than it’s him talking.

Realizing there is no possibilities of him opening up, your lips quiver. The coldness eventually made you feel lightheaded and it weighs the tiredness from your previous agenda even more.

“Sakusa, [Name], it’s 12 a.m. May I know what both of you are doing out here?”

The sound bounced off the walls. Professor Snape standing at the arch, hands crossing one another. You’re not in the mood for useless conversation anymore. If he cares about you then he will actually talk. You did enough—sending multiple letters by owling, asking his friends, knocking on his room—if he’s going to treat you like this, you won’t contemplate anymore.

“ _Professor_ —“

“I’m sorry Professor. I’ll be on my way now.”

Your name left Sakusa’s lips in a whimper, like he wants you to stay. Sad to say you won’t as you walk back to the dorm, not sparing a glance to the curly haired boy behind.

**— —**

“[Name], model student or not, you can’t just treat my classes like a sleepover.”

 _Ah shit_ —your head hurts. Still pounding like hell when you apologized to Snape, which is returned by a scoff and light scold. If this wasn’t a Snape class, a detention will be sent via owl that reaches by lunchtime.

Potion of the day is Amortentia. Weird, considering it’s weeks until N.E.W.T—stands for Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests (it actually lives up to the name)—and there’s just no relevant reason for the most powerful love potion to be the second last item in the syllabus. Not that you care though, but the other students seems to. The example that’s shown by Snape is all they can see and pay attention to, like a moth drawn to a flame. The way their cornea follows every movement the fluid make in the glass vial really shows how desperate they are for it, resulting in unfavorable circumstances later when someone actually under the spell of the potion. They won’t call it the most powerful love potion for no reason, will they?

“Miss [Name], come here.” The middle aged man spoke, bringing you out of the inner monologue. You lazily carry yourself in front, getting ready for any kind of humiliation whatsoever.

“Take a breather of this potion and tell us what it smells like.”

It was rather easy. Soft pink of Amortentia invites you in as you sniff it, careful not to take it in too much.

“Oak tree, bubblegum, and a hint of roasted tea.”

“Strange combination, but okay. Then Miss Lila, can you do the same? But take a step backwards, you’re clumsy as hell.”

She went forward, tripped on something unexistent; an invisible stone. That’s how clumsy she is. You question her action daily whenever both of you clashed class because the Hufflepuff keep on tripping onto things.

“Tabacco, lavender, and um... bleach??”

Snape excused her as she went back to her seat, this time succesfully in one piece. He later choose someone else, maybe convincing other people the diversity of houses he pick whenever inquired, but really, everyone already know he favors Slytherin the most.

“What you smelt are supposedly the scents of someone you love. Try to correlate it, maybe you’ll stop switching partners afterwards.” Brushing some feather out of his pocket. “Now get the ingredients and back to work. The potion must be finish in two and a half hours.”

Already got everything you need— _shoot_ , you forgot about moonstones—tiring because your butt is already comfortable in your seat but the potion wouldn’t be complete without it, so you walked back to the cupboard. There are still students crowding over it for ingredients, some of them fighting over a damn cauldron. You have to squeeze your way in and snatch two vials of moonstones from the third compartment with brute force. Unfortunately a person decides to be an idiot and bump your shoulders hard, making one of the vial in your palms fall and shattered on the ground.

“I’m sorry I should be more careful.”

You look up, Sakusa clouding your sight. He’s being too close for your liking. Maybe if he wasn’t such a piece of shit to you, you would actually like it. This is the closest you’ve ever been to him in months. Lips still tightly shut, you turned your back to collect another vial but he grasp you wrist beforehand.

“Take mine instead.”

Your other hand swept his hands off yours and proceed to the cupboard once again, leaving the poor boy feeling dejected behind and start to work on your potion.

Sakusa should be happy. You’re avoiding him as planned, just saving him from the extra troubles he has to go through next. His heart aches when he ignores you everytime you’re looking for him, but it breaks even more when you’re the one avoiding him. Even now you didn’t turn to him when you have questions about potions, you asked Matsu instead—not that Matsu is a helping hand to you though.

It haunts him in his slumber that night. Even after hours of tossing around, he still didn't manage to get any quality sleep and ended up waiting for the sun to rise at dawn. Sakusa slip into his robe, still thinking that it’s way too early for class—only attend one class out of five for some reasons—so a stroll will be much more appreciated.

Sakusa knew what leads to every secret paths, also wherever a door is hiding behind a painting. There’s one passageway leading to the Shrieking Shack behind the renaissance panting of a group of guys doing whatever it is he didn't bother to know. Also a hidden staircase if he push the right eye of a mermaid sculpture on the third floor.

First floor; _cold_ —so cold. Second floor; meh, just some old dusty classes and ugh, herbology lab. Third and forth floor are just the same, boring and full of germs. Fifth floor is where the excitement begins. Mysterious walkway, so dark it's almost eerie. Taking a left, strutting with his hands in the robe pockets. Before he can take another left, a hint of green-detailed robe lying on the floor at the end of the corridor. It's an understatement that his heart is beating fast. Sakusa is definitely not a fan of frightful situations, but he didn't know why his feet brings him until the front of the Prefects' Bathroom. Running tap water sound resonates inside and he's actually contemplating whether or not to check as it's the girls' bathroom. He did it out of inquisitiveness, and he's glad that he did so.

Because if he didn't, he wouldn't find you lying on the marble floor inside one of the stalls.

Sakusa rushed to your side so fast that he almost trip on the excess cloth of his robe. He chanted your name multiple times, but to no avail, you're really unconscious. Might have thought to slap you face (lightly, of course) to make sure that you're really knocked out, but your hands are so cold and he pray to whoever it may concern that you're not dead. Fortunately, your heartbeat is still ongoing, ragged but faint, enough to tell him that he's still in time to carry you to the Hospital Wing.

‘ _Hold on babe. Please._ ’ He choked. His destination is on the ground floor and all of a sudden being overly athletic to run all the way down there while having you in his arms. The only thing that bugs his mind for the moment is whether Madam Pomfrey is available there considering it's still early morning.

The old lady was shocked when she heard the bell rings, coming face to face with a disheveled boy carrying a pale girl. She urged Sakusa to lay you down on one of the available beds while checking your pulse. Familiar scent washes over her as she wrinkle her forehead. The boy bit his lips now and then, containing the restlessness he felt inside with his feet moving back and forth in a chorus.

"She's under the influence of a love potion. Lucky that she made it here." Madam Pomfrey took out a vial from the small bureau underneath the desk, corked it open, and proceed to hover it over some tilted angle from your mouth. After some minutes of the blue-colored liquid working their magic, Sakusa heaved a sigh that he contained for long when he heard a string of steady breathing.

"It will take hours for this to actually cure her. She'll have to stay here until she wakes up. [Name], is it?"

He nodded and the woman turned around to grab her log book and quill, scribbling something on it in fast pace.

"Why aren't you leaving? It's almost class time."

"Can I stay with her?"

"No. I can take care of her better than you do."

" _But_ —"

"I won't accept any other kind of persuasion. You can see her after class." Strictness in her voice rings in the younger boy’s ear.

Sakusa’s grunt was ignored by the old woman as she shooed him out of her territory. Realizing that the sun is finally out sending hues of red and yellow to the sky, he actually felt kind of tired. Nevertheless he strut himself to the first (and last) class of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

**— —**

Heavy. That is how your palm felt as soon as you open your eyes. Snoring can be heard but it’s not too loud and you automatically knew who it is from. The urge to touch his hair builds up before you finally did so, curly locks tangled with your fingers. Everyday you've been imagining this, being with him, feeling his warmth. Didn't exactly expect it will happen in a worst case scenario. For quite sometime you admired his face, the dark circles in sight. He's still sleeping for about twenty minutes you've been up, later awaken by the sound of the ward assistant stumbling over a tray of jars. You retracted your hands as fast as lightning when he groaned, maybe detesting the person who disturbed his slumber, softening his face when he saw you.

"Hey, how do you feel?"

“Alright. How long have I been here?”

“4 hours, 5 hours? I’m sorry I dozed off, should’ve did that in the dorm if I wanted to.”

Straightening your back, felt a little sore maybe because the position you stucked with for hours. “It’s okay.”

“Do you remember what happened yesterday?”

You gripped the bedsheet, trying to recall last night’s tragedy. Nothing out of the ordinary....

“I did some reading at the common room, then Afrir came to me. He gave me a box of chocolates... I ate one, then I can’t remember what follows.”

“He slipped a good amount of amortentia in there.”

Afrir, _what_ —? But it makes sense though, afterwards your mind was like taken over by something else, maybe still manipulated though; until now your head hurts so fucking bad that it’s throbbing, just wanted to detach it and throw it away, far far away, but you still need it for the upcoming exams.

“How long have you been here?”

“Just arrived.”

Lies. He literally woke up in front of you. You know how hard it is for him to fall asleep in unpleasant situation.

“He’s here since 11.”

“Madam Pomfrey.” The two students cooed.

“Honey, next time you received a gift sniff it first. Excessive sweet scent is nice, but it’s often poison in disguise.”

“Afrir, he—“

“He’s been interrogated right now. That boy noted all of the ingredients and stole it from Professor Sprout’s lab. He actually has the time and effort to brew it in one evening. Are you feeling better?”

You took a mug offered from her hands. Finally, some good wate— _what the fuck_? The liquid that slid through your esophagus is burning you lungs. This is certainly not a cup of normal drink.

Pomfrey rushed to your sides, taking the glass away when your cough worsen. “Well, what do you expect, pumpkin juice!?”

“That tasted like shit.”

“Language, Miss [Name]!” Hiding her fury because it’s a hospital. “And please get comfortable with that taste because that’s what you will be drinking for the whole week.”

The groan that escaped your lips was heard by Sakusa as he grin watching the scenario unfolds in front of him. It’s been a long time since he didn’t have the chance to sit with you one on one and laugh like this.

“Your pulse is better, and there are just traces of poison left that will be eliminated by the medicine. You can go back to your dorm if you can keep a temperature of 36.8 by sundown.” She took a damp cloth, hovering it on your left wrist—right on the veins. “You have been excused from classes until next Monday, but I understand if you still want to attend it, afterall the exams are near.”

You nodded, have been expecting that reply. Several hours later it’s proven that you’re good to go with Sakusa being your escort. The whole walk is awkward, you’re busy containing the pulsing of your head while Sakusa being... well, Sakusa. Even when the two reached the dorm, the only audible things are chirping birds and clacks of shoe heels. It messes him up inside, not being able to tell the truth, so after he made sure that you’re safe and sound in your bed, he excused himself.

He almost tripped himself out of the girls’ dorm when you harshly pull his robe backwards with much force—and it sends him falling on top of you. Lucky that he’s able to support himself on your sides with his hands.

It catches him off-guard, how you pull his neck to brush your lips against him in a slow but passionate manner. You gingerly place your hands on his chin and rubbed your thumb on the corner of his lips.

“ _Why_?” You asked, hands gripping his shirt—still afraid that he will leave.

“I can’t, [Name].” He brings his hand up to stroke your hair gently. “You’ll be safer this way, trust me.”

“That’s not a valid reason to me.” You’re being selfish, that you know. You also know that he’s hurting himself, and he’s hurting you too.

“Because you’re sick.” He pulled away and get back to his feet. The look you gave him wasn’t his favorite. It’s taunting him to have a change of heart. “Take your meds.”

He planted a kiss on your forehead before walking away, his shadow vanished after the door shuts. It’s hard to hold a sniffle, much more when you’re alone, but still taking his advice to heart when you rummaged the pockets of the black robe and grasp a bottle of medicine. A foreign thing made contact with your fingertips and you took it out. A torn paper with something scribbled on it.

_Room of Requirement  
Tomorrow, Midnight_

**— —**

And so, you found yourself silently strutting on your way there on the said time and date. After a door carves itself on the wall, a boy sitting on the floor with his back leaning against the sofa greets your vision. His head was thrown back before the rustling sound of your shoes came to him senses, noting that your ability to walk is still restricted.

You didn't know what to do. Argument from days before still flashing at the back of your mind, making you calculate your every upcoming moves towards him. He pat his side, signaling you to sit there, which is complied. The atmosphere is still strained though, with him staring at the wall, and you staring at the floor.

"Kiyoom—“

“I’m creating a death potion. On behalf of Voldemort.”

 _What_?

Is this a prank? If it is, this is way over the top. How can Sakusa works for the blood-curling icon?

“You’re kidding.”

“I wish.”

He’s serious. The look in his eyes reflect all the times he went through this alone, you didn’t give him any kind of support when he needed it most. What kind of girlfriend are you?

“Why didn’t you tell me from the start? I would’ve help you out of this.”

“This doesn’t concern you in any way.”

“It does. Anything about you concerns me, and I won’t let you do this alone. I will help you, there are other students that will help you. We’re not cowards, Sakusa. We love Hogwarts just as much as you do. The threat has been lying around for years, buried by decades of rumours, lies, fake comforts and hope. There are so many others affected by him, many lost their parents, their limbs, their will to live. You can still change your mind just please—think of it again, I _beg_ you please—“

“[Name], I have to. My mom and dad are his devotees. I can’t ignore him, it’ll cost their life, _my life_. He will be revived soon, I can feel it.”

“And you’re okay with killing thousands using your potion?”

“You don’t understand!” A punch delivered to the locker door. Loud sound of it makes you sense danger inside him in a way, but you’re not going to let him go. Not after you finally have the chance to have an actual talk with him.

“Did they.... used me?”

He felt exposed. Fragile. Not because you found out, but he still can’t make sure how safe you are even when he obey.

“They threatened to kill you. I’m not going to let that. Just a flick of his finger can make anything happen. I have to. _Please_ , if you would just understand....”

“Those acromantulas—are those your doing too?”

“Those are fakes, I apparated the whole family to Arizona.” Sakusa shuffled his feet before digging through his bag. “Where the fuck is the vial? The trial potion is in there!”

“Kiyoomi.”

“I can’t lose it! Fuck, where the hell is it!?”

“Sakusa Kiyoomi!” You turned him around, pinning him on his shoulder against the old locker he busted earlier. Quite funny, considering he’s taller than you a few good inches. In his vision you’re like a cat taunting a cheetah. But it’s good enough to make him stop his tracks.

“You didn’t manage to kill a group of spiders that doesn’t relate to you in any way given the chance. What makes you think that you can kill an entire population with that potion of yours?”

The silence afterwards is expected. Sakusa acts like an arrogant germaphobe that doesn’t care about anything as long as it doesn’t concern him. That is half true, but he won’t ever, _ever_ , hurt other people intentionally.

“I can’t picture you dead, [Name].”

“Good, because I won’t.” You lowered your hands from his shoulders to his broad chest. The moment Sakusa buried his face in the crook of your neck is when you heard soft sobs. He pulled you close with a grip on both sides of your waist.

Afraid is an understatement. After that one night he dreamt of losing you, he was traumatized. Never in his life that he felt the need to protect someone before you came along. With no one but himself, the scene of you lying in a pool of your own blood run through his mind several times a day, and he has to swallow the fact that it might be happening in front of his own eyes when he defy Voldemort’s order. Day by day his heart breaks with the future being unknown to him, losing someone he love and care so deeply. Someone he wants to share his whole life with. Call him a psychopath if you want, but he would sacrifice his life if it means that you’re unharm.

“[Name].”

“What?”

He pulled away, flushed face greeting your eyes.

“I love you.”

A chuckle left your lips as the black haired boy stares deeply into you, infatuated. "Strange, because I feel the same way."

At that time, you smelt bubblegum on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In light of recent events, this link right here might help raise awareness to the #blacklivesmatter movement. there are also links leads to certified donation regarding the cause and petitions circulated on twitter and instagram, so please check those out too.
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465181
> 
> It is also highlighted that every donation chipped in change.org (petition site) is not given to the families/people affected—instead it is used to make the petition stays on top.—just a heads up, maybe u donate with other cause in mind, if your intention is really to keep the petition on top its really fine.
> 
> Please stay hydrated and wear masks when you go out protesting. Do anything you can to make sure youre unrecognizable. Miss rona is still circulating out there. Keep that in mind.
> 
> Stay safe everyone. Please prioritize your own safety. We stand on the same ground, we are all equals here.
> 
> (Do correct me in the comments if I get anything wrong.)


	5. Bokuto Koutarou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Bokuto Koutarou, end of story.
> 
> Notes: None (except for cringe idk its well to be prepared)

"Left! Left!" The ace calls out for the toss. Bokuto jumped, his form more graceful than those paintings in the museum, and you thought of taking a picture so it'll last forever. The score is 21-25, finishing the last game before the Fukurodani Volleyball team wrap practice up and call it a day. 

You and another girl, Yukie, are the managers of the team. In the beginning, Bokuto kept on pestering you to be in his team and you refused, thinking that its not worth it. After a one week _trial_ , you started to love the atmosphere, Bokuto's emo mode, the constant bickering of the team with each other because something so trivial just to call them 'bros' and treat them popsicle the next day. The team treats you so well especially Bokuto (he is your bestfriend after all), and thats the time you get to know Yukie. Then, you decide to fill the application form and the teacher approves it almost instantly.

"Akaashi, your last toss was a little close to the net." Bokuto said.

"I understand." Akaashi noted. "Have you eaten, [Name]-san?"

"I did." You handed him a water bottle and he nod. You went on to Washio, who's wiping the sweat down his forehead, and did the same. "[Name], your cookies are top notch!" Konoha chirped, commenting on the sugary treats you bought earlier this evening. It was something small you did over the weekend, as you were looking through the cookbook. "You want me to bring it again?"

Akaashi cut Konoha's speech off before he can talk. "Shes our manager, not our mum, Konoha-san." Konoha shrugged as Sarukui pat his back while grinning.

"Its alright Akaashi. I did it out of fun. Then, maybe I'll bring more next week, as this week is going to be kinda rough." You collected the players small towel to put it inside a basket then Yukie took the basket off your hands as its her turn to wash it. Muttering a small thanks, you then took the empty water bottles to clean them. The coaches were long gone after the practice ended, and the players hurriedly put every equipment in place and cleaned up, preparing to go home.

"Kou, do you-"   
"Bokuto-kun!" 

_Ah, here she is again._

"Akira-chan! Cheerleading practice is over?" He asked as she hugged him. 

She nodded vigorously. "You're done? Lets go home together!"

"I have some clean-"   
"Oh, come on... You're the captain! You don't do clean ups. At least I didn't." 

Quite the cliche, the captain of the cheerleading club is dating the volleyball club captain. And as usual as a part of the cheerleading team, Akira Yukika has everything a teenage girl dreamt of; body, face, connections (except grades. That you win.) They call her the Fukurodani's 'It Girl'.

You suddenly remembered the promise Bokuto made to buy you ice-cream today when he can't walk you home the other time. Not that you demand him or anything, he's the one that stretched out his pinky, but now you think that it will have to do another time.

"Sorry, but even as a captain he has to clean up after himself." You interrupted the lovebirds. Akira tch-ed, annoyed expression on her face. Bokuto muttered an apology to her, promise to be back in a jiffy before going inside the gym. 

"[Name], about the promise-"   
"Kou, its fine. Just hurry up, your fr- girlfriend is waiting." 

Akaashi looks at you long enough to understand whats happening. Hes not dumb. Hell, everyone thinks he is the smartest person in the room now. He puts two and two together after just a week you became manager, and it left you red-faced after he asked about your feeling towards the captain. You were there before Akaashi knew the ace, and he was so puzzled on how dense Bokuto can be.

-

"[Name]!" You stopped your tracks, before turning around facing whoever is calling you. "Its Bokuto." Sarukui panting heavily, trying to catch up all the air he lose when he ran all the way.

"Again?" You sighed. "I have to meet Ayano-sensei for something. Ill get back to you in 5 minutes. Where is he?"

"Cafe." You signalled an okay before heading to the teacher's office, settling your matters, and fast-walk all the way to the cafe. You found him on the bench with the volleyball team circling him, maybe trying to coax him out of his despair. Akira standing beside him, and its safe to say that she did nothing to help other that telling him to move on. _This is Bokuto. He wont move on until he finds a solution._ You thought as you balled your hands, thinking how on earth this girl manage to sweep Bokuto off his feet.

"What happened?" You asked.

Bokuto shows a dejected face. "The straw keeps running away from me everytime I want to sip on this soda!"

 _Thats all? And since when did schools permitted to sell soda?_ So many questions, too little answer. You looked up to his teammates face, they show you a loopy smile indirectly tells you ' _yes, this is our captain_.' You rub your nape in exhaustion.

Its been a really long day, with the student council receives so many reports after the school festival and as a treasurer, you have to keep track on everything to ensure there are enough funds for whatever thats coming next so you didnt leave the student council room except for classes. To be dealing with Bokuto at this time requires a lot of patience, and thats what you have because whatever happens, if you heard Bokuto's name, youll be there no matter what mood he's in.

"Give me that." You demand. Bokuto looks at you, like a baby sulking because his toy was taken as he hands it to you. You pulled the tab and hovers it just above the opening, then put the straw through it so that it wont move. The whole volleyball club except Akaashi went 'woah' and you felt slightly embarrassed as the cafe is still filled with students for recess.

The can is returned to Bokuto, which is looking at you with glimmer in his golden eyes. "Is that all?" You asked before he hugs you like a giant teddy bear. "Thank you!! You're my saviour." 

"Ehem, Bokuto-kun. I'm here you know." Akira responded, deep inside your heart, you cursed her for what she did and moved on. 

"I'll be off now." You tidy your blazer which is quite crumpled from his hug before. "Koutarou! I hope you don't cause trouble again!" He replied with a grin and waved before Konoha karate-ed him on the head. Akaashi continues sipping his boxed juice unbothered.

-

"Koutarou, it says here 14 not 41. What did you do when I said check?" Your inner teacher comes out from hiding. He scratched his head before grinning again. "Sorry, sorry." You almost let it go when his phone light up, showing new notifications.

"I thought I told you that phones are off whenever I'm teaching you." He bit his upper lip, and slouched. "I'm sorry... Akira just won the cheerleading competition and I wanted to congratulate her."

Your eyes went soft, and the matter slid so easy as you went on explaining him the Math problem. After several hours passed by feeding him the Math information he needed, you decide to call it a day. Bokuto asks you to join him hanging out by the river and you agreed to it. 

"Akira said that she passed her own records!" He gleamed as the both of you are on your way to the riverside. "Wow, thats impressive." You replied nonchalantly. Not that you didnt care though, accomplishments of the students are accomplishments of the school. And as a part of the student council, it should make you happy. It did, its good for Akira, its her speciality and you can't change that, just like how good you are in Math and organizing stuffs; everyone has their own speciality. You know that, you really do, but why does it hurt you this much?

For the past few weeks, the things that went out from his mouth is all about Akira. Did he even talk to his friends about you the way he talks about her? Maybe not. After all you dont have any _big_ accomplishments like she did. Everything Bokuto talks about her with you for the remaining hangout falls on deaf ears. You tried to change the topic to something more _not Akira_? "So, how's the Math I taught you today?"

"Hmm, tough. You know I never liked Math." He pouted. And you continued. "Sorry for forcing something on you." Your voice went low. Maybe this is what Akira have that you didn't. Akira doesn't force Bokuto to do what he didn't want to. Maybe you went too far. 

"What are you talking about?" Bokuto grinned. "I can't fail Math even though I'm good at sports. I need you more than you think I do." He exclaimed.

You smiled, knowing that the sentence is floating inside his head in a friendly gesture made it hurts more than it should.

"[Name], you wanna go out tomorrow? We haven't hang out as much as we used to!" 

"Of course! You still have to treat me though." You laughed before bidding him goodbye as the sun sets.

-

"Sorry! I was up all night." Bokuto ran after keeping you wait for almost an hour in front of the mall entrance. Thinking about his habit of staying up watching volleyball matches, you note to scold him for it tomorrow but now, you pledge to have some fun while this day lasts.

“Can we go to the shoe store first? I want to replace my sports shoes, its already torn.” You said, noticing that he is wearing such simple things yet manage to look his best.

He nodded and let you lead the way to the store, you went on to look for the shoes as its crucial for the following week. Sports day is in two weeks and you wont wear your ridiculously torned shoes for that.

“Kou, do you think this is nice?” You flipped the shoes around, giving him a nice preview.

“It is! I mean you love blue, right?” He said before continues. “I wish I can buy shoes for Akira but I'm really broke now. I think she has the same size as you, I don't remember though, should've asked her on videocall last night.”

“Really?” You half-heartedly reply. _So he wasn't watching any game._ “I'm paying, in the meantime you have to plan where we’re going to next.”

He saluted as a reply, thinking of a nice place to take you too before his phone beeps. Bokuto slide to unlock the screen and his eyes widened after reading the newest text.

“So where are we going next?” You walked out of the store, looking at Bokuto. “Remember you have to treat me alright.”

“[Name].....”

Puzzled, you let him continue.  “Akira sprained her ankles-“

“And you want to see if shes doing okay now.” You finished his speech off. “ I cant have you even for a day now.”

“[Name], please, shes my girlfriend.” He retort.

“And I'm your bestfriend.” You retorted back. “Its always her. Whenever we are together, you always talk about her.”

“Do you even spare a thought about how I feel? A tiny bit? Am I even important to you?” You continue after he stopped responding.

You're not sad, just disappointed. It doesn't matter that he has a girlfriend, but now it seems that hes choosing her over you all over again.

Not wanting to cause ruckus in public, you sighed, “You know what? Just go. I hope at least one of us have a good day, Bokuto-san.” You turned around and walk, feeling his gaze burn at your back as your figure gets smaller and smaller.

-

Its Monday, and as usual you're busy with your student council duties. There are new hoardes of payments that has to be taken care off as a result of the upcoming Sports Day.

You're putting coins in the slot, thinking whether you should get an orange juice or milk. ' _Heads for OJ, tails for milk'_ You thought as the coin is flipped, at tails it landed, so you'll settle with Milk for this time. 

“[Name]!” You turned around, meeting face to face with Konoha. “You've got to help us.”

“Sorry Konoha, I'm really busy.” 

“But Boku-“

“I'm really sorry. You have Yukie right? I really have to leave now. See you later.” You zipped your wallet after collecting the loose change that came out, and went straight to the student council room.

The upcoming two weeks will be adding headaches after headaches. Not that you're not used to it, you have been in this since first year, but the exhaustion were never the same, and you kind of look forward to what this year have for you.

After talking to the coach, you're relieved from your managerial duties almost everyday in these two weeks, which makes you grateful for once. First, you can focus on your job. Second, you wont have to meet Bokuto as often. You just have to pass that one day a week as a manager and maybe you can figure something out after the Sports Day ends.

“She's busy with something else.” Konoha said to Akaashi. He raise his eyebrows to which Konoha lift both his hands up, signalling an ‘I dont know’.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto called in a rather raspy voice. The latter sit opposite of him before putting his juice box on the table.

“Do you think I'm a bad friend?”

“If I do then there must be a reason, Bokuto-san.”

“She broke up with me!” The captain exclaimed.“She? Is it Akira-san?”

“No, [Name]...”

“Bokuto-san, [Name]-san is not your girlfriend.” And that hits the nail on his head for some reasons he couldn't comprehend.

“I messed up Akaashi.. What am I going to do?”

“At least tell me what happened. How can I help you when I don't have any clue?” Akaashi shrugged. He can't wait to know whats going on. The team are doing very great, he didn't want whatever that's bugging the two of you fail the dynamic.

Bokuto went on about what you said to him the other day, then proceed to give his own opinion before wailing again. Akaashi demands that he talks again about everything he think is related to it.

“So, you ditched her and visit Akira?”

“Yes, and when I get there, Akira is just fine. She just exaggerated.” He pouted.

“And the day you hang out, you show up late because you were videocalling Akira all night?” 

“......Yes.”

“Bokuto-san, are you really happy with Akira?”

“I mean, I guess? But I think shes quite pushy.”

“Who understands you more?”

“[Name].” He looked up. “That goes without saying.”

“Does Akira ever try to get to know you?”

“I don't think so.. Everytime she talks, its always about herself....” Bokuto thought long and hard before something clicks in his mind, he looked up at Akaashi once again with his eyes open wide.

Akaashi takes a sip of his juice. “That's the beginning. Before you ask for my help, you have to think about how you view things accordingly.” He glanced at Washio, who just nods back.

“Now, are you ready for some other questions?” Akaashi asked, as the rest of Fukurodani Volleyball players (and Yukie) joining them at the table.

-

Days past and it brings you to Thursday, the only day you have to be with the volleyball club for the week. When you went inside, everyone was circling you, telling you how hard it must’ve been to juggle two responsibilities at a time, which you shrugged. Bringing out a container, you give it to Konoha, as he gleam in surprise. You noticed Yukie’s mouth drool and took note to take it away from her so that it won't finish too early.

“Oreo Cheesecake Cookies! Where on earth do you get the time?” Leaving you grinned afterwards. “I was free for the past weekend, so I decided to do something to get my mind off.. things.”

Someone has been running and bumped hard on the gym’s door, and the team narrow their eyes towards whoever doing it. Of course, the last guy you wanted to see has to make a grand entrance. Its like he wants to tell you _Hey! Im here. Im here!_ But you knew better than to let emotions ruin your job. 

He came up instantly after he realized you are there in flesh and blood. Bokuto snatched the blue container filled with cookies, examining it like its something rare that came out from the dragon’s mouth. “Good evening, Bokuto-san. I made some cookies.” You responded before Konoha snatched it back from Bokuto’s grasps. “She gave that to me!” 

“She gave it to everyone, Konoha-san.” Akaashi facepalmed. Konoha stuck out his tongue, sighing after you took the cookies away. Opening the lid, you offer it to them before closing them to save it for later.

Coach Yamiji came in, knocking some dust of his sports shoes. “Today we start with spike drills.” His eyes flickered to Akaashi, Yukie, and you. “I wont be able to be here for the rest of this evening, got to settle some matters regarding the Sports day. I'll hand it over to the three of you.”

“I understand.” The trio nodded. 

The players went on to take the equipment out , you were on your way to fill up the empty water bottles before Yukie asks for your help with something else. You follow Yukie’s footsteps after the bottle were put down.

“Theres something I can't get from the equipment room.” She grins. “Its at the corner.”

You went inside, following her instructions before you heard the door slam after you. A sound of the lock turning increase a bit of your anxiety as you shouted from inside the room. “Yukie! What the hell!” 

“Sorry, [Name]-san. This is the only way. We’ll be back in an hour and unlock the door if only the both of you would reconcile.” 

_The both of you?_ You looked around and your eyes stop on a guy with grey hair and golden eyes thats visible from the only source of light shone through the med-sized window.

“Akaashi! This is ridiculous!” You exclaimed after realizing your jacket was left outside, and its really cold in here.

“Sorry! But I think Bokuto-san has a lot of things to say to you.” Akaashi replied nonchalantly. “We will start the drills now, and you two have to start talking.”

You sighed, there is no way out of this situation  literally.  Your legs walk towards a bunch of cushions used mainly for P.E classes and sat on top of it with legs crossed. Bokuto eyeing your every movements. He suddenly feel his heart palpitate against his ribcage, making loud thumping sound he’s sure you can hear if youre close enough.

“[Name].” He breathed out, its such a long time since he spoke your name. He misses you, and when you went back to last name basis like Akaashi did, he never thought his heart can drop lower than it did before.

“Hows Akira’s ankle?” You asked, trying to initiate small talks which is kind of hard as both of you havent talk since that day. Sure he sent you some texts, but you didn’t reply to any of it, out of anger of course, which you now perceive as a childish behavior.

He rub his nape, making his way to sit beside you on those comfy cushions. “She just scratched her shin as she tripped on a rock in her garden.”

“Really now? She really overreact to things.” You rolled your eyes unknowingly, then realized that maybe you said something out of the line. “Im sorry I didnt mean to mock her.”

“No! No. Its fine really. Actually I agree with you on that one.” He laughed whole heartedly with his hands supporting his body on each side.  “I broke up with her yesterday.”

Your eyes widened in shock. “Why? She did something wrong to you?”

“No, we split on good terms, I guess? She did called me an asshole before she stomp away though.” Bokuto chuckled. “The weird thing is, I didn't feel sad at all.” 

Did he want something more with you? He's not sure. Considering how he treated you for the past few months, hes not sure that he deserve you as a friend anymore. But when the squad talked him out of it, its like he saw a light at the end of a tunnel, a solution, an end to the endless push and pulling.

“And why is that? You used to be so in love with her.” You unknowingly want to know more.

“She was my first girlfriend. I was ecstatic for it that I didn't know how toxic things was whenever I'm with her. I ended up hurting you when all you did was care for me." You were staring at the void, but in your peripheral vision you say see Bokuto's face pouting as he said those words. Your right hand went up to ruffle his smooth-but-spiky hair, trying to lighten up the situation. "I'm still mad at you but thats what friends do, they look out for each other."

"I dont want to be friends." Bokuto looked up, his hair weighs down as his heart follows the sorrow in his voice. He is so close that you can feel the heat radiating out from his body just to be absorbed by your skin. "I love you." He said naturally, almost as casually as when you bought him his favorite sandwich. Now that he's with you, alone, trapped in a dark room, its harder to hide how he really feels.

"Bokuto, I don't want to be your rebound." A prickle of doubt shoots right through you. You forgave him, people aren't perfect and you can't actually mold someone to be the spitting image of them you created in your own mind. Even that, being invisibly slapped for almost 2 and a half months in the face of the fact that Akira was way a better person than you are really hurts. You were rarely the insecure type, but theres no denying that you have been quite sensitive these days. "I don't hold grudges, and I think that's enough." You sighed, unlocking your phone to look at the time as its too dark to use a watch. Another 30 minutes left? Wow, time really crawls when you're not on any duties. 

"You're not. Akira was." 

"What?"

"I used her to get over you."

"We're never together, Bo."

He flinched, biting his lips again. "Thats the reason. I need to get over the fact that you'd rather be friends with me than something more." _This is it. Youre going to hate him even more. Might even call him weird and laugh at him everytime you see him in the corridor_ , his mind adds _._

"You're so stupid." You tilted your head back and closed your eyes. "You should've confess first, idiot."

His head shots up, looking at you with his golden orbs. "But- But I didnt know!"

"I won't put up with your shit if I don't love you Kou." You almost face palmed yourself before you went out of breath almost instantly when Bokuto slammed his lips onto yours, taking you by surprise as you unconsciously lie on your back. You pushed him back a few inches, hot breath exchanged as you take a breather. "Koutarou. If you're going to kiss me, do it right." Sandwiching his cheeks in between your two palms as he hovers over you, arms on your sides for support.

"Sorry." He grinned. "You called me Koutarou again." He smiled wider before leaning in once again, brushing against your lips once again, before you take him in deeper, moving your hands from his cheeks just to circle it around his neck. He replied just as exasperate, starting to take control as his persistent mouth parts your lips apart by just a flick of his tongue on your lower lip. Your mind starts to feel fuzzy, theres too much emotions overflowing, and the fact that he actually tastes like that one cherry chapstick you bought him a long time ago. 

"I hate to ruin your moment but one hour is up, and it looks like you've reconciled... greatly." A voice bounced off the walls, pulling you back to reality. Konoha is leaning against the doorframe but still seek for footing support from Washio who nods in approvement. Beside him is Yukie with your cookie in her hands. Akaashi sighed in relief while Sarukui and Komi are just smirking. The first-years that were curious enough to come near the equipment room ended up up having their faces bright red. 

Bokuto tch-ed as the moment was ruined. He scratched his head after realizing how awkward this situation is before sitting back up, offering you a hand as you two stand up. Brushing the dust off your pants, the captain took your hands before he leads you out of the equipment room. He let go of it as the shoe lace untied. 

"We doubled your spike drills, Bokuto." Sarukui said and he take a Mikasa ball in his hand, then tossing it to the grey haired guy who catches it rather easily. 

"I dont care! Ill burst the balls if I have to!" He glances at you with a look of triumph on his face, as it he won a gold medal.

"Please don't do that Bokuto-san." Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows. "You've bursted enough volleyball last week."

"He what?" You widen your eyes. Konoha snickered. "I already told you to check him up." He nudge his shoulders upwards. 

"Speaking of burst," Yukie interrupt. "Did you use my 'present'?" You cocked your head to the right questioningly. She pat your right pocket and just now that you realized theres something in it. The boys are long gone practicing their spikes back as you took out the tin foil, taking a sweet time to analyse what it is before blood rushes to your cheeks.

"Yukie!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading all the way! Have a great week and stay safe :)
> 
> [Edited: 3rd June ‘20]
> 
> In light of recent events, this link right here might help raise awareness to the #blacklivesmatter movement. there are also links leads to certified donation regarding the cause and petitions circulated on twitter and instagram, so please check those out too.
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465181
> 
> It is also highlighted that every donation chipped in change.org (petition site) is not given to the families/people affected—instead it is used to make the petition stays on top.—just a heads up, maybe u donate with other cause in mind, if your intention is really to keep the petition on top its really fine.
> 
> Please stay hydrated and wear masks when you go out protesting. Do anything you can to make sure youre unrecognizable. Miss rona is still circulating out there. Keep that in mind.
> 
> Stay safe everyone. Please prioritize your own safety. We stand on the same ground, we are all equals here.
> 
> (Do correct me in the comments if I get anything wrong.)


	6. Akaashi Keiji (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one.
> 
> Notes: Sexual content, overloading prettiness (because its you and akaashi y'know)

Its Friday night, and all you ever wanted to do is chilling on the bed while blasting Twentyone Pilots through your headphones. Classes really makes your blood boil today, from long-ass essays, to never ending calculus problems. Once settled in your dorm, you quickly take off all the sweaty clothes and slip into a navy blue towel which is hooked loosely on the chest before went straight to the bathroom. 

Akaashi Keiji is on his bed, maybe scrolling through Instagram as you heard some of your friends’ stories from his room. Every dorm is perfectly equipped with two rooms, each with their own bathroom, which is one of the reasons you agree to live here.

Yes, Fukurodani Academy is that rich.

As your hands turned the faucet to fill up the bathtub, you frowned. There's not a single droplet of water fell down. You tried turning it to its maximum, until it didn't budge anymore, but nothing came out. Strange, the sink works just fine, just whats wrong with the bathtub?  _There's nothing else to do_ , you thought, walking towards the gaped door of the other room.

“Akaashi?” You called, half desperate clinging to your towel like youre holding on for dear life. At first he side-eyed you from his bed, but he shots up immediately after taking in the sight in front of him. “Can you help me with something?”  He nodded, following your trail. Its not the first time he’s been here. Akaashi sometimes took the parcels you bought online to your room, but when he’s here with you in flesh and blood, something creeps up his nerve.

“Its not working, at all?” He asked, repeating what you did when you first came in. You nodded in response. “I think we need to call for the maintenance. But its already night, so I think it’ll do tomorrow.” 

“You can use mine if you want.” Akaashi scratched his black locks, messing with the strands even more. “I always use it late night so it’s fine.” You let out a sigh before thanking him. He lead you to his bathroom before closing the door tight behind him.

You’re naked. In his bathroom.  Cool cool cool cool cool.

As the hot water starts to fill up the tub, you didn’t waste any time and jump right in. Taking a bath bomb, you dip it down slowly inside the water. You always love the sizzle sound that came out once it makes contact, even more after it let out a mild rosy smell.  Your mind wanders off to the smell of Akaashi’s room. Its like morning breeze, just like the clothes that went out of the dryer and freshly ironed. Calming and bold. Just like him. Then it takes you back to the other day you saw him with a girl you knew. Of course you automatically presume her as his girlfriend. There's no harm in that, right?

You smiled to yourself slightly. There's no way he would waste his time with a girl like you. As you let out a sigh sinking yourself deeper, nose hovering above water. Your eyes are shut, indulging in the bath after a long day before you heard the door clicked, a tall figure looms over you before crouching down.

“‘Kaashi!” You shrieked, hands automatically covers your floating breast as your legs fold to hide your bum. 

“Can I join you?” He grinned. “Its really hot and I’m sweating.”

“B-but I’m-“

Akaashi bit his lower lip. “Sorry, I should’ve stay outside.” He almost walked out of the bathroom before you manage to grasp him arms. “Well, I am borrowing your tub...” 

A blush on your face noticed by him. But maybe its just the hot water getting into you. Either way, you felt unreasonably hot, and you didn’t think the water is the reason.  You’re holding your breath as he take the thin towel off his waist. 

_ He’s huge _ , you thought as the sight of the thickness sending tingles straight to your lower core. He dipped himself in, taking the warmth little by little and let out a soft moan. The bathtub is big enough to fit the both of you, after all you’re way more smaller than he is. 

“Get closer to me?” He asked almost demanding. Its like being enchanted by his eyes that you chose to listen, scooting closer to him before turning around so that your back is facing him.  You felt his hands went up to your shoulder blades, massaging it gently.

“You looked so worn out.”He said, looking straight at you. The sympathetic look, the interested voice, made a tender look visible on your face.

“I am. I mean everyone is. I’m not anywhere special.”

Akaashi hums slightly while sliding his hands all the way down to the side, rubbing your arms gently. You leaned your head on his shoulders as both of you exchanged looks with half-lidded eyes.  The facade you keep to yourself shattered as you boldly brush your lips over his for a few seconds. The teasing made him impatient as he close the distance between, kissing you so passionately while his hands remains static.  You almost melt right into it before something clicked on your mind, made you abruptly pull away. “I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“What?”

“Fei.”

“Fei? What about her?” He cocked his head to the side, clearly puzzled by the sudden change of mood.

“You’re not dating her?”

Then everything falls into place, like a turning cog inside a machine. He laughed when he finally realize whats the issue here. 

“Nah. Shes my assignment partner.” You let out a small ‘oh’ after a short silence. “You’re jealous of her?”

Blood rushed to your cheeks as you turned around to meet his eyes. “What? Why would-“ 

You gasped mid-sentence as he pulled you into his broad chest. His fingers nudged your chin upwards softly before taking you in once again.  You settled yourself naturally on his lap and his heart flutters from the simple act. Akaashi’s fingers curled in your locks, and his right hand is bold enough to knead your breasts. He took your gasp as an opportunity to feel you more as his tongue slides in, exploring every inch of your mouth. A moan escaped as you pulled away. He pulled some hair strands away with a satisfied smirk planted on his face. 

“[Name], the water is getting cold.” It almost sound like a whisper to your ears as you hummed in response. You adjusted your sitting, accidentally brushed your sensitive core with his dick. He groaned as you let out an audible sigh. 

“Akaashi, please..” Desperate tone clings on your words. You hands grasp his shoulder, like you’re blinded, as he supported your bum with his hands. You need him inside you and mess you up.

“I know, babe. Wait a sec. I’ll wash you up.”

He drained the water from the tub and turned the shower on. Dripping waters washed the remaining soap you have on your body before he trailed his hands all over you. Long fingers hovered over your clit before he rubbed it gently in a circular motion. 

“You’re wet.” He breathed out, teasing your folds before turning the shower off. Reaching for the towels, he dried you up before doing the same to himself and lead you out of the bathroom all the way to his bed.

He layered a pillow just below your head, and you never felt more safe your entire life. You pulled himself closer as he starts to trail kisses on your neck, gently at first before increasing pressure. He can't stop grinding his body against yours. It's like he is attracted to you like a magnet. When he pulled away, a proud smirk visible on his face when almost-red marks start to form on your collarbone.

There's nothing separating you and him now. Clothes were long gone before, and you're much closer to him than you could ever imagine. He was sculptured perfectly, you thought you've mistaken him for those Greek statues inside the museum. The glorious muscles, pretty face, thighs, and oh those sinful tongue. For now he's only used those when kissing, and you can't imagine how good it'll be when he use it to lick you clean. 

"Akaashi—I want to touch you." You begged, earning a groan from him as he scoot to the side, giving you a space to straightened yourself. He took your hand in his, signalling you to sit on his lap. Usually your overly insecure self will blurt out something like _I'm heavy_ or something, but when Akaashi Keiji wants you to do exactly that, who are you to complain? 

"I'm all yours." He breathed out, hand grasping your sides which were detached after you gently push him down on his back. The mattress dip as you hover over him, touching him all over from his jaw down to his chest and torso. As you grasp his cock, he sucked in a sharp breath, motivating you to continue whatever it is you're doing. He supported himself up slightly with his elbows, just enough to let your erotic face into his sight. You lick the precum smeared on his shaft before slowly taking him in. Of course it won't completely fit in, after all the curve makes it bumps again your palate but you're not complaining. That's just prove how good you're going to feel when he's inside you and the thought of it makes you really wet as if you're ready for him.

He stroked your head gently as you looked up to him with half-lidded eyes. You bobbed you head, licking him as your hand stroke the remaining that's untouched. "Fuck, you're so good." He moaned after you repeat the motion, stimulating him even more. You can feel him getting hotter and redder as he let out a string of curses out before he shoots a warm load inside your mouth. You tasted him before swallowing it down. 

Akaashi's eyes widened. He is so caught up in taking your sight that he came inside your mouth without telling. "I'm sorry I should've-"

"Akaashi." You lie back down on the pillow, spreading your legs as your face flushed containing the flustered feeling inside while shamelessly showing your cunt to him. Your right hand trailed down to rub it so slow, slow enough to drive him crazy. He wasted no time to bury his head in between your thighs, flicking your clit with his slender fingers multiple times as a starter. He licks it for quite a while, lubricating you with his saliva as a prep for his upcoming action. His dark orbs bore into yours, hands still teasing your entrance.

"You know, I've been hearing— _things_ from your room." He murmured as you gasped silently. "I came to realize, you were calling for me." His hands went up to his tongue, licking some of your juices that sticks on it it in front of you.

"Tell me, what did I do to you?"

Biting your lips, you remembered all of those times you spent at night on your bed, touching yourself while thinking about him. "I—I imagine you fingering me fast and deep."

He smirked before pushing two digits inside your cunt, you are so wet that it's easy to found his way in. "Akaashi." Your breath ragged as he pick up his pace, fast enough to make you beg for more.

"Then? Surely that's not the only thing [Name]."

"Then I thought a-about you, fucking me rough, so rough that I'll only remember your name." Akaashi hissed, he can feel himself getting hard again. He pulled himself up to meet your eyes, his dick brushed and made contact with your tummy.

"You're so impudent. Fantasizing about me when I'm just next door. You know how many times I get a boner just because of that?" Raspy voice clouded your mind as you went fuzzy.

"Akaashi please, fuck me." 

"I will baby." He said, pecking your lips once before pulled back again.Taking a tin foil by the night stand, he rip it open with his teeth and rolled the condom down his shaft. He guide his dick up and down your entrance as you shudder in anticipation.

"I'm going slow." He said as he entered you. Akaashi is so thick that you swear your walls are hugging him and his grunt proves you right. This is much better than those night you only have your hands to toy yourself with. This is _much_ much better.

"Fuck [Name]. You're so tight." Thinking of those times he stretched you out using his fingers and you're still this tight? He felt like heaven just with one push, and he can't wait to feel more. He gave you some time to adjust yourself, and start to connect his hips with yours after you beg him to go faster.

“Am I up to your dirty fantasies, [Name]?" He pulled out just to ram himself back in. After just a few thrust, your walls seem to have memorized his dick. Every time he rams himself inside you, brushing the spots, your toes curled as you shudder. 

"Akaashi!" You chanted. It ran inside your mind like a mantra, just like what you fantasized. 

"Keiji. Moan my name." He demanded, left hand groping your breast before leaning down and took it in his mouth. Slick noises resonates the room as you bounced in sync with his movement. 

"Keiji!" Akaashi hummed in satisfaction, wetting your nipples as he twist it with his tongue. Then he left it glistening with moist to do the same to your other breast. When his tongue and dick works magic at the same time, you can feel yourself getting closer to your orgasm. You grunted his name again and he gave your nipples a final lick.

"You're clenching on my dick so tight. Are you close? I can feel it." He said, now ramming himself inside you with inhuman pace as he lifts your knees up, adjusting the angle. His fingers pull some strands of hair out from your view, stroking your head lightly. Akaashi's heart almost burst when he sees you underneath him, lit dimly by a streetlamp through his window. Even in disheveled state, you're still the most beautiful person he has ever seen. You pulled him down as you kissed him passionately. "

”Keiji, I'm close." He hummed in response, rubbing your clit vigorously once again as he fucked you deeper. "I'm here. Let it out. Let it all out. For me."

The knot in your stomach untie as you rode your high, repeating his name again and again while clenching his dick much more than what he thought was possible.

"Fuck, [Name]. I won't last long if you-" He sucked in a deep breath before shooting his load. His breath was ragged and it matches yours. Akaashi stole a kiss from you one last time before pulling out of you. He tied the condom tight and toss it to the nearest bin.

"Hey, are you okay?" He concern demeanor is back on cue.

"I've never felt better." You smiled at him. He was worried that he won't be as pleasurable as you want him to be, all he got was porn and he never did the real deal but seeing you flushed against him throughout the night, his thought changed. Akaashi poured you a glass of water before doing so to himself, helping you to sit up. He hugged you by the waist, settling his head on your shoulders as you take the last sip.

"Bath?" He asked as he raise his brows. His smirk tells you that taking a bath won't be the only thing happening later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading all the way. Stay safe everyone!
> 
> [Edited: 3rd June ‘20]
> 
> In light of recent events, this link right here might help raise awareness to the #blacklivesmatter movement. there are also links leads to certified donation regarding the cause and petitions circulated on twitter and instagram, so please check those out too.
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465181
> 
> It is also highlighted that every donation chipped in change.org (petition site) is not given to the families/people affected—instead it is used to make the petition stays on top.—just a heads up, maybe u donate with other cause in mind, if your intention is really to keep the petition on top its really fine.
> 
> Please stay hydrated and wear masks when you go out protesting. Do anything you can to make sure youre unrecognizable. Miss rona is still circulating out there. Keep that in mind.
> 
> Stay safe everyone. Please prioritize your own safety. We stand on the same ground, we are all equals here.
> 
> (Do correct me in the comments if I get anything wrong.)


	7. Kita Shinsuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres not enough kita shinsuke content to dwell on so,,,,
> 
> notes: mentions of fighting, slight harassment

“Welcome.” Loud voice resonates throughout the cafe. A bright smile welcomed you while Kita adjusted his apron, looking the best he could before leaning against the counter.

“Hi!” You responded cheerfully, rummaging your bag for the purse. “I’ll get a hazelnut latte with extra shots of espresso.”

“Caffeine?”

“Yeah, well.” You rub your nape sheepishly. “I have things to complete.” Handing him some cash for an exchange of a receipt before muttering a small hearty thank you to him. A smile blooms on his face with every small gesture you did as he found his way completing your order.

You’re always here. Ever since you start your first term of study in a university nearby, a quiet cafe is much needed to spend the time gouging out ideas from your brain for an assignment, or just want to have some coffee for fun. There; you met Kita. You know him as a gentle, well spoken man with some streaks of black strands fell perfectly over silky grey locks. His grey orbs are common for other people, but you lost yourself in it everytime you look at him. It’s an understatement to say that you’re keen of him rather than any other workers there, not in a bad way though.

Kita, on the other hand, is undoubtedly nervous everytime you’re around. It wasn’t painted on his face though, but the people he works with knew exactly how he would fiddle his fingers just in the small compartment below the counter where they store extra receipt rolls whenever you walk inside the cafe. Sometimes when he felt bold enough, he would lather heart shaped milk foam on top of your latte.

“Here’s your order, Miss [Name].” He carefully balance the edge of the tray with the table before putting down the mug. You almost chant another thank you before your fingers brushed with his as he slide an apple pie. He almost dropped the plate, feeling your touch against his skin. Looking at him dumbfounded, as you didn’t order any food a while ago.

“My treat.” He struggled to say those two words. Kita is a type of person that cares for others, as his grandmother taught him to. When he was in high school, he looked out for his teammates like how his grandmother looked out for him. He believes that if he do good deeds, some other way it will be returned. That’s why his teammates balled their eyes out when he graduated. Nevertheless, he never did something romantic for anyone, so the thought of you might reject his advances circling through his mind a couple of time.

Your eyes shine looking at the glaze on the sugary treat in front of you. A blush creep over your cheeks realizing how foolish you look in front of Kita now. After a while, something struck inside your mind. 

"I thought there's no apple pie today?" You peered slightly at the glass chiller just beside the counter. Kita straightened himself back up, tucking the tray under his arm as he grinned. "Saved it for you."

"Thank you Kita." The most fully-blossomed smile planted on your face amidst being red-faced. "Just call me [Name]. I don't think we're having  that large age gap."

"I can't. You're my customer." 

"If you don't want to then I won't take this pie." Resting you chin on your hands, looking at him expectantly. Kita is actually amused—you are actually teasing him in a way and it actually sends a high amount of adrenaline throughout his body. He never met you outside of his working hours thinking that he would probably look like a creep if he tried to say hi.

There's not much of a conversation exchanged between the two of you before, just some 'heys' and 'how are you doing?' which is for him just basic etiquette between him and his customers. But he wants more. He wants to hear how your day gone by, how's the lecture of that one subject you always sigh about whenever you're here—hell, just talking about how blue the sky is with you considered as a jackpot for him.

“Customers always right.” He smirked. “Well then, enjoy your pie, [Name].”

Mission one complete.

— —

It’s Thursday, the most boring day of the week.Some research chart shows that customers are lesser on Thursday rather than any other day. True enough; it’s only nine at night, and there are no couples or theater kids flocking the seats on the riverside, which is right beside the cafe. The cafe owner allows early closing on Thursday only when there’s no customers left.

Kita huffed a heavy sigh of relief. His back hurts from the mopping and cleaning he did earlier. The apron was untied and he made a mental note to wash it considering how reek it smells now. He went back the employees’ room to take his bag, and go about his way after locking the door.

Down the junction all the way to the alleyway, the junction illuminates as a result of the soft yellow bulb. As usual nobody was arou—

“What do you want from me?!”

His ears perked up on that semi-high pitched voice. Theres a great deal of rustling steps that goes back and forth as he grip his apron tightly. At the end of the alleyway are two strange men, eyes reflecting menace and danger. They’re taunting someone that Kita can’t seem to get a good look of, those men are blocking his vision. He tries to take a good look again before his mind went haywire.  _Those shoes._

“[Name]—!” He shouted, it came out as raspy from all the work he did earlier. One man is shorter than the other, probably using the taller one to taunt you. The taller man is well.. tall, hair was shaped like a broccoli. But he seen taller guys before and he knew that these two men are less than a fighter. The center of attention is now drifted to Kita and he regret nothing.

His grandparents has always seep some traditional seeds in him since he was little. When he was in junior high, he learned judo from his grandfather. That was a decade back and he actually no longer bother to practice anymore but somehow his feet struts itself towards the perpetrator.

“Ganging up on a lady when there’s no one around? How cowardly of you.” He states, teeth clenching as he can now finally see your face. It is indeed you— and he somehow cursed himself for not being able to come sooner. 

The taller man went full on offensive mode after being taunted, launching a high kick. Kita manage to avoid it flawlessly, elbowing him hard on his ribs before kicking his chest. The shorter man sent some glare towards him and he replied it with a scowl. 

Once again the taller man charged himself, feeling unsatisfied that he lost the last round. Kita dodged his punch again, but fail to notice the other man’s leg  coming for him. The pain shots down his bone, not too hard to break it, but enough to delay his upcoming moves. 

_Get up, get up, at least for her._

His brain is like chess pieces now. Calculating moves that will work to his own convenient now that his right leg is a bust. When the broccoli-head starts to punch again, first punch went straight to his jaw; the second one went like a slowmo to him as he twisted the fist from the momentum he gain before stricking the taller guy’s jaw and deliver a final kick to his chest, sending him to the ground. 

The shorter guy looks horrified, the only anchor of his fight is down and he didn’t want anything to do with it. 

“Don’t act like this is over!” He spoke out loudly before running away, the sound of it reflected by the concrete walls of the narrow alleyway. The broccoli haired guy felt somehow betrayed when he went after his partner in crime. Kita wanted to go after them, but his leg won’t do him justice. He leaned against the walls, metallic taste surrounding the walls of the inside of his mouth before spitting it out. 

He almost forgot you were there went he felt a feather-like touch linger on his hand. 

“Kita!” You manage to carry him (with his help, of course) towards the nearest bench. He hissed when the log came in contact with his right shin and this makes you bite your lips in exasperation. “You shouldn’t have done that .  What if they did something worse?”

“I can’t let you be with those freaks.” A sweat tickled down his face. “What are you doing out here this late?” 

“I—, I wanted to see you.”

_You wanted to see him?_

“I wanted to give you this. For the pie you treated me earlier this week.” A set of four cupcakes inside a transparent box were brought to light. The ombre mix of blue and pink on top of it were smudge, maybe by the impact of the confrontation earlier. “Except that it’s busted but it doesn’t matter now! Can you stan—“

“Thank you.” He breathed out, casually checking out the container. There’s a hue of scarlet washed down your face visible to his eyes thanks to the warm light from the postlamp.

“Can you stand? I have a first aid kit at my house. And we need to take care of your injuries.” 

“I can. Actually still capable to walk but not as fast as before. Maybe if you hold me I could do better.” He smirked, contradicting the solemn atmosphere that supposed to take place as he stood up.

His joke turns to reality when you tug your arms around his shoulder, giving him the needed support.

How long has he imagined to just walk beside you? A month? A week? A whole eclipse? He didn’t know but he’s sure he didn’t think it will be right now. Well, he’s not exactly walking beside you, he struts, as that fucker earlier injure his damn shin. Despite all the inconvenience he went through before, it almost as if everything disappears; the injuries, the spoiled cupcakes, the dried blood linger on his lips. Your hands are still grasping his arms, feeling like you’re never letting go as concern-like glances sent to him increase by the minute. 

When you finally reach your house, the first thing you did was searching for a fresh towel and prepare a large bowl of warm water. Kita sit still on the sofa as you prevent him from even moving an inch, worry that his injuries worsen. 

To be honest, he felt giddy inside.

He never thought you will actually bring him to your house. Kita was thinking on the way here (to reduce the pain,of course) that you’re more of a ‘I won’t bring a guy home whatever happens’ type of girl. He felt calm here; his house is more like a traditional type. After all he did live with his grandmother. Yours’ is a minimalist kind, never favor that much of stuffs anyway; you live alone.

His right shin starts to form a light blue spot, and he winced after dumbfoundedly pinch it. 

“Are you okay? I heard you from the kitchen.” Thuds resonate, a caring look plastered on your face.He hummed as you fill the empty space beside him before stretching his busted leg out, following your command. Your fingers dally softly on his skin, tracing the signs of earlier fighting—the mark he got when he tried to save you, the mark that shows how much he cares, the pain he had to carry for now  because he wants you to be safe. Kita sucked in a deep breath, goosebumps felt all over him. There’s no word exchanged but this is alright, this is perfect.

He almost hiss when a sudden coldness strike his nerve. An ice pack was hovered on the bruise before you add some pressure on it for a few seconds to ensure that the slight internal bleeding stop. It was known that this can accelerate healing; didn’t know it would work on him this time but it’s better than nothing. After all, bruises aren’t cured overnight.

After a while, the ice pack was replaced with a bandage and you wrapped it around the bruised muscle. 

“You know you can’t go to work like this, right?”

There was a long pause, almost making you want the ground to swallow you up. You felt like you’re treating him as a child that knows nothing and you decided to apologize.

“Stop.” One word. One word that took you out of your trance. One word that was spitted out by his consciousness, almost like a self defense. 

But it’s not for him, it’s for you. He knows what you’re thinking of. You’re blaming yourself for what had happened. Your gloomy face is enough to prove his point. And he won’t ever let that continue.

“If it is anyone’s fault, it’s those idiot that harassed you. Not yours.” 

Kita had never seen you cry. Not that he wishes to. So when he saw your eyes went glossy he didn’t know what to do. Seconds later he found himself inclining forward, taking your hand in his. His left hand found refuge on your shoulder, thumb tracing the veins visible on your neck. You leaned into it, like a moth drawn to a flame. It’s comforting and warm, it reminds you of summer. 

“Can I kiss you?”

All of a sudden that is the only thing ringing in your ears. The tightness in his voice sounds like torture, as if he wanted this to happen for a long time. You stared at him intensely and nod, unable to speak. A cut can be seen on his lips but you couldn’t care less.

His hand went from your neck to cup your jaw softly. He is so close, very close that all you can feel is him everywhere, filling everything at once. 

Kita leaned in, having zero experience in advance. It went static at first, just lips coming in contact with another. You realized that, and try to make it better by moving your lips gently— and it didn’t take long before he starts to sync himself with you, following the rhythm you set and later try to take over.He grip your waist and you replied with the same energy by tangling your fingers with his locks. He pulled you with him, his back bumping on the sofa armrest. The metallic on his lips mixed with fruity scent of your chapstick as your body curves into him desperately.

It lasts no longer than seconds later when you pulled away, chest falling and expanding faster than usual as you try to collect the breaths he stole.   
  
“Let’s sleep.” Kita said, fingers curling on your sides as you scoot closer into him. He kissed you again, this time on your shoulder blades before drifting to his slumber. 

This time he’s not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe guys!
> 
> [Edited: 3rd June ‘20]
> 
> In light of recent events, this link right here might help raise awareness to the #blacklivesmatter movement. there are also links leads to certified donation regarding the cause and petitions circulated on twitter and instagram, so please check those out too.
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465181
> 
> It is also highlighted that every donation chipped in change.org (petition site) is not given to the families/people affected—instead it is used to make the petition stays on top.—just a heads up, maybe u donate with other cause in mind, if your intention is really to keep the petition on top its really fine.
> 
> Please stay hydrated and wear masks when you go out protesting. Do anything you can to make sure youre unrecognizable. Miss rona is still circulating out there. Keep that in mind.
> 
> Stay safe everyone. Please prioritize your own safety. We stand on the same ground, we are all equals here.
> 
> (Do correct me in the comments if I get anything wrong.)


	8. Hirugami Sachirou (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hirugami sachirō, the animated man you are today.
> 
> notes: mature content (underage), arranged marriage au— hirugami is a third year and captain in this.

“Who’s the last person to use the gym yesterday?”

“Hirugami, I think.” Ayumi, your fellow manager guessed, the strap of her backpack dangling loosely on her shoulders as she change into her outdoor shoes. “He already went home. There’s no training today, why are you asking?”

“I still need to prepare things beforehand next week.” You stopped your words for a while. “I’ll just go get it from him.”

“You’ll go to his house?”

“What option do I have left?” Together with Ayumi, you accompanied her to the train station.

“Well, good luck!” She responded semi-yawning. Today’s class were full of theory so you understand how she would be sleepy afterwards. It is hours of memorizing in Biology and Chemistry. What does a cerebral cortex do again?

“[Name]. I saw Kazuma the other day. When you said he was practicing.”

“Then?”

“He was.. with someone else. A girl. Maybe a second grade, and they look quite close to me.”

“Maybe it’s their manager.” The metal loop on your bottle twisted around your fingertips several times as you stare at the rocky walkway.

“The next day, I spoke to their captain for some Chemistry things, and he kinda expose that they don’t have training on that day.” Ayumi spoke softly, as harshness will only makes the matter worse. Kazuma has been your boyfriend since early this year and for her he is a piece of shit. She didn’t even know how he manage to sweep you of your feet. Sure he is a baseball star and all, with a possible scholarship in college, but aside that he treated you like trash. Much more that now it’s only months to graduation. “[Name], I’m just—“

“I know.” The corners of your lips turns upwards. “You’re trying to protect me. I’ll talk to him, okay? I promise.”

She stopped her tracks right in front of the ticket counter letting out the biggest sigh.

“Alright. I’ll count on you for it. Take care! You know where Hirugami lives right?”

“Yeah, yeah. Forget about me. You stay safe. Theres a lot of train molesters around nowadays.”

“Oh please, I know karate.”

She waved you goodbye and you did so too. Your feet spun around the opposite direction, passing the CD store as a landmark to Hirugami’s house. The bottle on your hand is half empty before you take a sip of it, moistening the surface of your throat and clearing some fogs out of your mind. Kazuma. If it’s really what you think it is, maybe you should just call the relationship off, right? You think of messaging him later this night after you got home as you turned on the last junction that leads you straight to your destination.

The Hirugami family is loaded. The fact that the head runs a leading sports equipment and apparel company is a prove to that. In addition, his kids are prodigies in sports and make good bucks representing Japan in various tournaments. To be honest, his house doesn’t do him justice over the net worth the family has but some just prefer simplistic over the other.

You rung the bell, hoping in won’t disturb anyone sleeping inside. The intercom buzz and a gentle voice rings through it. Judging by the manners and such, maybe it’s their maid.

“I need to see Hiruga— Sachirou. Is he in?”

“Please wait for a moment.”

After a while kicking some rocks into the drain, the front door open as a tall-built man walk all over to the gate. He crouched a bit as the height didn’t give him the priviledge to cross the gate door, his full body finally meet your eyes.

“Hirugami! I need the—“

“You wanna see my dad?” He joked, making an annoyed look plastered on your face for a few seconds.

“I need the keys for Gym B.”

“Figured you need that.” The pockets of his pants rummaged as he pulled out a stack of keys. “Here.”

“Thanks. Then I’ll take my leave.”

“Wait! You came all the way here, wanna come inside?”

“It’s fine, really. Not that far.”

“Then I’ll walk you home.”

Walking you home. A phrase that Naoki hasn’t talk to you for weeks.

“Alright, I’ll take your offer.” Walking past his shoulders, leading the way home.

“So um.. Ayumi went home?”

“Yeah. She looks so sleepy I can’t afford to ask her to come with me.” You let out a soft chuckle. “Did I interrupt anything when I called you before?”

“Not really. I was reading manga.” He pulled out his phone. “You watch Gintama?”

“Do I ever! That’s anime for elites.”

“Really? You know that in the manga Gintoki actually—“

“Hey no spoilers! I haven’t had the chance to read the manga.” Your index finger rest on your lower lip as your feet strut itself pass the junction. Theres an ice pop stall near a park beside the train station. Maybe a popsicle or two will drop the increasing heat you felt inside.

“Stop staring already, I’ll treat you to one.” He pulled your hand in his, leading to the stall. “I’ll have a chocolate and a matcha please.”

You eyes darted to him, did he just guess what flavor you usually had? Well, you tried other flavors as well, pomegranate, chocolate, taro; but you’re more an avid fan of matcha. He raise his brows towards you after muttering a ‘thank you’ to the vendor.

“You think I wouldn’t know?”

“Am I that obvious?”

“Kinda.” He grinned, showing his perfect set of teeth. It is contagious to you as you smiled back, muttering a thank you to him.

Silence drags between the two of you for quite some time. Hirugami can be considered as your close friends, but theres really nothing to talk about now. Thought bubbles hovering over your head, wanting to start a conversation.

“Nationals is two months away.” His gaze linger at you. “How do you feel?”

“I think I’m doing fine. This is not the first Nationals for us right?”

His reply makes you facepalmed yourself. Of course, Kamomedai is the people’s favorite for the Nationals, why are you asking such obvious and stupid question known to man?

“But I kinda feel I’m not good enough in my plays. Maybe because it’s my last year.” He rub his nape repeatedly then continue to suck on the popsicle.

Hirugami feeling inferior? You mean, everyone has it’s ups and downs, but Hirugami is usually a calm and composed person. As a captain, he’s the team pillar and he rarely get so hard on other people and also himself.

“It’s alright to feel that way, don’t you think?”—“I mean that just means you can strive to be better. If you’re already the best, what else can you do?”

His mouth gasped and formed an ‘O’ shape afterwards. He knew you had your way with words, maybe that’s why he always come to you for advices.

“Then, Hirugami.” You stopped in front of your house. “Thank you for walking me home.”

“No problem—“

“Also, you got chocolate on your nose.” A soft snicker escaped from your lips before you swiftly walk inside the gate, waving him goodbye.

You fail to see his blushed face in action.

As you come inside, your mum is having coffee, probably needing it for the night. Rubble of toys your younger brother plays with but didn’t think to tidy up flocked on the living room floor.

“I’m home.” Usual chant as you went to the kitchen refilling your bottle with cold water and deliberately went upstairs to your room. All you wanted now is a hot shower, indulging yourself in bath bombs and sleep through the night.

After you’re done with the long awaited bath, sudden thought clicked in your mind. Something that you want to do before.

17:20  
_Kazuma, can we go out tomorrow?_

18:00  
**Kazuma Naoki**  
_Sorry. I got baseball practice._

A heavy sigh escaped your lips. It’s been so long since you hang out with you boyfriend. For the past months he has been busy with practices and school works, as he told you so. There’s a feeling that you’ve become slowly neglected by him; the only time you spoke is during lunch. Hell, he doesn’t even walk you back home after school anymore.

“[Name]! Can you go downstairs for a while? We have some things to talk about.”

You walked dilly-dally down the stairs, grunting in process.

“Mom, if this is about my clothes, I’ve folded it okay? I’m not going to—“

“There’s nothing to do with chores. Your dad and I, we have something to tell you.”

The quite strained atmosphere in the living room irks you. There’s nothing more worse than a deep conversation with your parents. It’s not like they’ve been neglecting you or anything. As a med-sized pharma company director, your dad has been home for an applaudable amount of time. Your mom, on the other hand, hold some good percentage as the company’s shareholder, so she indirectly control the company as well. Unofficially, you’re the heiress to it. So you are in no way neglected.

It’s just you don’t really like talking to them.

Your dad fidget in his seat as you plopped yourself on the couch. Your mom didn’t look as confident too. Can they stop and tell what the hell is going on already?

“Please don’t be mad.”

Now now. Usually when people say ‘don’t be mad’ they will actually say the things you’ll be mad of. Your body language shows lack of interest, maybe that’s why your mom decides to start scooting closer.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” She asked, the tone is slightly as if you’re gossiping with another high school girl. _Boyfriend, huh?_

“Not at the moment. Why?”

“You know, there’s this guy we knew. He’s really nice! And we thought you woul—“

“Are you guys trying to matchmake me with someone I didn’t know?” You almost laughed. Since when does your parents meddle in your love life? Not that you really have one though. Your dad sighed and later grinned, knowing the cat is out of the bag.

“My friend has a son, he’s the same age as you. Quite a fellow, I’m thinking maybe you’ll be interested.”

“What makes you think I’ll agree?”

“I didn’t expect you to. But,” He paused. “This will be a great opportunity for our business if it end up with a marriage.” 

Our business? What is there to lose? You’re not forced in any way. What if the guy turns out to be better than that Kazuma? And if you clicked well with him, it’ll benefit the company, thus giving you more pocket money. So it’s a win-win.

“Who’s he?”

Your mum looked at her husband, grinning in anticipation.

“We scheduled a meet tomorrow, I’ll give you the address later.” He looks quite accomplished, the smug on his face is the prove. “Just take this badge with you on the day”

“Is that all?”

“Yes—!” Your mum exclaimed, being so excited for your liking. She hugged you before you rushed to your room, hearing her shouting from below. “Good night [Name]!”

She’s way too happy.

— —

The restaurant is too luxurious for your likes. As soon as you got to the front desk and showed the golden badge your dad gave yesterday, the waiter leads you to a private room, and the anxiety inside you started to bubble up thinking maybe this might be a trap for human traficking. There’s a possibility, right?

The teal dress you wore hugs your curves perfectly, flattering your looks in a way you can ever imagine. It’s knee length and satin material makes you comfortable wearing it even when you rushed here just now. Clacking of your mid heels stop after the waiter showed you to the room as you fixed yourself in front of the door. He waited patiently, will only be leaving after you close the door behind you but you’re too nervous to even touch the knob.

What if it’s an old smelly guy? No no. Dad said he’s the same age as me. What if he’s a pervert? Maybe. What if... you don’t like him?

There’s a possibility.

You smiled at the waiter, saying a genuine thank you for putting up with your shit as you turned the knob, carefully strutting yourself in.

Maybe it’s just in your imagination, but you can hear a choir of angels when you walked in. You were stunned, shocked, your mind went hazy with so many emotions flowing in at the same time.

No, it’s not a smelly old pervert.

“Hirugami.. What are you—“ You stopped mid-sentence, trying to put two and two together.

“[Name].” He stood up from his seat, rushing to your sides after seeing your reaction.

He knows alright. His dad gave him heads up about your name. At first hearing the word [Name] stunned him as well, but there can be anyone with the same name. Eventually he got the age, school, and house address too and he’s not dumb to figure that it would be you. Normally he would clash over this with an argument but he wants to know what you think of him.

“Hey. It’s better for you to sit down.”

You did just as told after gaining back the composure. The purse was put aside while you still have your eyes on him.

“You look great.” Paying a sincere compliment to you with his eyes lingering .

“You—you too.” A wild strand of hair tucked behind your ear as blush starts to creep on your cheeks. You’re not kidding though. Blue shirt, first two buttons undone with it’s sleeves rolled up, and black trousers complete with a black leather oxford shoes. He look nothing like he did at school, almost mature and.. _hot_.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just.. not expecting it would be you.” You didn’t know how, but a blush starts to creep on your cheeks.

“You don’t want it to be me?” He asked lowly, wondering if this is a good idea after all.

“No! I mean— that’s a trap question, you know.” The cheerful side of you starts regaining itself. This is all a shock, you were thinking the most it would be is a mid 20s bachelor or something. But is that gladness you felt after you found out it was him all along? “Did you know about this?”

“Yeah.. About several days ago. My dad said now will be the right time to get to know each other before graduating so he went on and set a pact with you dad.”

“Ugh, girls’ feelings are always put aside in these kind of matters.”

He showed a loopy smile, symphatizing. It’s true. You should’ve get some information like he did before meeting him. “You’re okay with it being me?”

“I did agree to an info-less date so I must reap what I sow.”

“How about Kazuma?”

Hirugami suddenly regret of even saying that name. He don’t want to spend the whole evening with you talking about your boyfriend. He did realize that you had issue with each other but that doesn’t change the fact that you’re taken.

“I— I don’t think he cares.” Once again, a fake smile shows itself. “For all I know he can be fucking some other girl now.”

“You deserve better.” Chill creeps on your bones. Was it the air-conditioner? Or the way his voice suddenly went deep this time?

“I know.” You mutter, eyes staring into his dark orbs. He bit his lips unconsciously at the sudden intense atmosphere and thanked the gods when the bells rings for the food to be served.

The main is a nice marbled steak. You ate this sometimes at home, but you doubt it’ll be any better than this. The waiter put down a bell on the edge of the table to ring whenever you finish a course to get to the other.

“You know you can object to this marriage, right?”

“I do.” You cut the steak to pieces, adoring how juicy it is before responding back. “I’ll choose to object or not depending on—“

“Whether you like me?” He smirked, taking a sip of the apple juice. It’s kinda funny, having such luxurious lunch but not able to drink wine because you’re both underage.

“Oh shut it. We’re literally in the same club.” The tension lifted from the air completely when you laughed again, If a stranger passed by, they won’t see two person being arranged to marry each other, but friends that spent the evening joking around way too much.

  
— —

How did it came to this?

The parents thought it was a good idea for the both of you to live together, wanting to make sure the compatibility. Two days before you’ve been told, but you’re still nervous as hell. What if something went wrong? You admit, you have flaws. Sometimes you kept your laundry messy for days, and you’re not that good of a cook either. He can get bored with you and call this off in a minute. A fist clench in your heart when you think of that.

“I can request for another bed if you’re uncomfortable.”

“Sachirou—“

“As long as you didn’t break up with Kazuma, you’re still someone’s girlfriend, [Name]. I won’t do that to you.” He gently take your hand in his and it touched your heart how gentle he treated you even at times like this. “I think I’ll take the couch.”

“Nonsense.” You laughed. “You won’t even fit, hunky man. You’re like 6 feet.”

“I’ll fold my legs—“

“And ruin practice tomorrow? Don’t. Korai would be mad at me for babying you.”

“I won’t let you sleep on the couch.”

“Then let me sleep on the bed.”

“That’s what I asked you—“

“With you.”

He sighed, looking completely done dealing with your antics. “Fine. But I’ll put a bolster in between.”

“Why are you pushing me away so hard? I’m trying to make this work for me, for us.” One out of many questions inside your head finally went out. He’s being so defensive on himself, and you didn’t like that. He shouldn’t be like that.

“Like I said.” He glanced at you with the most apologetic gaze. “You’re still someone else’s now. Chivalry isn’t dead yet, you know. At least for me.”

“Fine.” You resist the urge to thump your feet and invest the remaining energy biting your lips. His gaze never leave your figure until you excuse yourself to go to the bathroom.

The following days passed quite fast. It’s been a week since you both live together. The tranquility at school makes you think that no one actually knows what’s behind the scenes, but Ayumi just have to be that one genius and observing friend.

“[Name]! Help me refill these bottles?” She asked, putting the most mischievious face you’ve ever seen. You furrowed your brows, thinking where will this end up at.

You took the empty bottles together in a box, letting in down at the sink.

“So—?”

“So what?”

“What’s going on between you and our captain there?”

“I thought you’re an idiot.”

“The other day you walked me to the station, you left your library card with me, I ran after you just to see that prince charming there,” She points to Hirugami. “Is waiting for you.”—“Plus you’re using his first name!”

“It’s a long story Ayumi.” You started. Then going on with telling your reality to her accordingly. You can see her eyes shone everytime there’s a plot twist, and her cornea almost burst when you said you live together with him.

“Why didn’t you tell me you have such interesting life!”

You gave a smug look. “Because I don’t want you to think lowly of me. I still haven’t had the chance to talk to Kazuma.”

She automatically sigh. “Are you still giving him a chance? It’s futile and you know that. You’re out of—“

“Calm down woman. I don’t think I even love him. I just don’t know how to break it off.”

“Do it today.”

“What?”

“Yeah. The baseball club have a practice today. If you want a closure this is the time.” Ayumi advised before greeting Coach Aaron that just came down the hallway. “I’ll help you with anything—“

“[Name]-!” A spikey white-haired boy ran to you.

“Korai, what is it?”

“Hirugami, he’s,” He paused for a while, searching for the right words. “He needs you.”

You raised you brows at that statement. He needs you? This sounds so weird. If he wants something volleyball related he could just talk to the coach or something.

“He’s in the equipment room.” Hoshiumi mutter as he lead the way. “He won’t let anyone in.” — “Not even me.”

The door was shut, but not locked. So the only thing preventing them to get inside was the weight of a captain’s word, and how the teammates trust him enough to not do stupid things inside. You knocked on it as Coach Aaron encouraged you too. He’s not the only one though, even the first years are scared anything might happen to their pillar.

“Sachirou?”

The creak of the door makes the man in the room glance towards whoever dare to disturb his sanctuary. He laughed menacingly after, shaking his lead left and right multiple times. “Of course they sent you in.”

“What’s wrong?” You asked, taking slow steps towards him. He seems physically fine, but the low light from a small window making it hard to see clearly.

“You know that one day last week,” He turned his back, hands on a table beside him for support as he looked out the only light source. “When we had Higarashi High here for practice match.”

You wait patiently for him to continue his words, catching up every single details he blurt.

“My blocks were so laggy and porous. It doesn’t take a genius to know that. Even my spikes are not as good but everyone said nothing to me. They’re all smiles and just tell me there’s chances next time.”

“To be honest, the only thing in my mind at that time was what if I don’t want to play volley anymore? My family—my sister and brothers, what if I want to walk a path other than what they had? Will my mom be proud of me? What if they disown me? Quite childish for me to think of that when I’m in a game but—“

“Do you want to play volleyball for now?” A loud chattering sounds from students at the school grounds can be heard by you but all he could think of is the flow of your voice in his mind.

“I do. With the team. With you. But I don’t want to do it permanently after this.”—“There’s something else I want to pursue.”

“Then, there’s no problem.” You strut to his side, proceed to sit on top of the table while your feet dangling at the edge of it. “You see, that’s future problem. If you worry about it now, won’t it just double up your distress if you’re going to think of it in the future with the same mindset?”

“And what if the things you worry about didn’t happen? I’m not saying it won’t, I have no idea what the future holds. We’re just humans. We all have our days where we suddenly pick out our own weaknesses like sometimes I’m confident and sometimes I feel like I’m really ugly. So that’s why—“

“We can only look forward for the best options and exert it to work our way?”

“Yes—you read minds? That’s the exact same words in my head.”

“If I like the person? Yeah, sorta.” It sounds like a half-assed confession. This is nothing weird, you’ve been flirting back and forth with him for weeks. Even the densest Hoshiumi manage to sense that his friend’s aura changed plus all the glances and snarky remarks you threw to each other. He was quite frustrated though, wanting to play cupid for Hirugami just to know that his job was taken away by your parents.

His words made you laugh a bit, but it snapped when you heard him hiss.

“What happened? Are you hurt?”

He bit his lips, hiding his hands on his back.

“Show me your hands.”

“It’s fine I ju—“

“Hirugami Sachirou, show me your hands right now.”

It slides ever so slowly to your vision as your eyes adjusts to the darkness, searching for any signs of injuries. The left hand is fine, but as you take his right hand in yours without even having sense of sight, your nose still works perfectly fine—and it smells like metallic. You grab his perfectly fine arm, hovering over the small window. There are patches of red and scraps of his skin on the knuckles.

“You— what did you do?”

Knowing there’s nothing good coming from lying to you when he is right in front, he lowly respond. “I punched the wall several times.”—“I’m sorry.”

Air stuck on his lungs when he tries to inhale as you suddenly throw your arms around his torso. Mind you, he’s really tall, so he had to lean forward a little so that you _actually_ hugging his torso.

“Next time instead of punching the wall,” His mind almost clicked the fight or flight respond before you continue. “Search for me and I’ll hug you.”

His left arm pulls you close as he didn’t want the other busted hand ruin your hair. The warmth of your body mixed with him but he only manage to cherish it for a few seconds before you pulled away.

“Now let’s go treat your wounds.”

His back felt so hard on your hands as you pushed him out of the room with all your might. Hirugami laughed at your antics, sneakily slide his injured hand to his back, expanding and contracting his palm. Your face flash scarlet at his demand, stretching your right hand to it. The triumph look on his face are visible as the light of the gym reflected on his face when you traced his injuries lightly.

It’s quite shocking to know that all of this happened in a span of half an hour. The team has been doing warm-ups while waiting for their captain. Ayumi and Coach Aaron are discussing something from the writing board, maybe reviewing the rotations or something.

The attention all weighs on him when he went straight to the coach, confessing what he did before as he bowed. The scraps are too light to be taken to the infirmary, so the first aid box is just enough. Luckily the items inside are complete, bandages and such. The coach sigh, instructing you (he did saw your intertwining hands) to do whatever’s necessary. You have experiences in this, the first years sometimes didn’t wear knee pads and scrap their knees when they’re training their receives.

“Afterwards just watch from the sidelines. If it doesn’t heal tomorrow then do the same thing. There’s a lot to learn even when you can’t play.”

“Will do, Coach. Thank you.” He bowed again and you did too before pulling him aside to sit on the hardwood floor.

— —

The next day, you had the permission from the coach to ditch your managerial duties. First reason is you need to tutor someone for English, and secondly, you wanted to break things of with Kazuma right after.

Hirugami wasn’t aware of your plans, but he’s not in the mood to ask other people. The distress in his face is recognizable by Ayumi but she didn’t feel the need to tell him when he didn’t ask. As a drama-loving girl she is, she don’t like to meddle in other people’s life that deep.

So when he excused himself earlier than other people—using his injuries as the reason, the coach let it off in a whim.

His eyes roam around, legs taking him wherever logical place he thought you’ll be. The café—where you always hang with your other classmates, the field— he didn’t even know why he was there, the toilet— well, he’s unable to go inside and assume you weren’t there. His last resort is in your class, but his legs stop when he finally found the wavy ponytail he was looking for.

But you’re not alone.

Kazuma was there too, and Hirugami’s fist curled perfectly into a ball. He didn’t feel the need to hide himself as he is in the corridor, the windows are the only thing separating him from punching that asshole. He rushed off without seeing the whole picture, maybe stopping by for a juice box to ease his broken heart.

— —

The burden on your shoulders fell. Getting out on such toxic relationship makes you feel great. Why did you even agree to be with him? Maybe it was looks after all. You sighed as you make your way to the front door. You just want to see Hirugami and indulge in his antics.

“I’m home.”

“So you got back with him?”

“With who?”

“Your dearest Kazuma, who else?” He felt so furious. Hirugami thought after a week spending time together, pouring out his emotions in words and actions, you will actually like him. In his mind, you’re still with that sorry excuse of a man. “When are you going to tell your dad?”

“Tell him what?”

“Calling off this marriage.”

“I never agree to that!” You said in dismay. What is this all about?

“Really?” He stand on his feet and rushed to you just to respond provocatively. “Then what the hell are you doing with him just now?”

Your eyebrows furrow, but it loosen after it makes sense to you. You laughed. The most hardest and whole-hearted laugh there is. Did this boy just unintentionally lashed out because of a unexistent jealousy?

“You’re laughing? Is this a joke to you? Am I—“ He was forced to stop his words after you smudge his two cheeks with your palm, sandwiching it so his attention would be on you. It’s hard though, considering that he’s hella tall, so you gently pull his face down and his body followed.

“I’m not there to mend our relationship. I broke up with him just now.”

“You what?”

“You heard me.” You tighted your sandwiching on him, his lower lip jutted out of the tension you put. “I broke up with him.”

You emphasized every single word, making it clear to him that Kazuma is no longer a part of your life. Making it clear that the one you want, is Hirugami Sachirou.

“Sachirou.” The heavy atmosphere began to clear itself. “I love you.”

He bit his lip, clutching your hands on his cheeks gently and bring it down. His bulky arms swiftly enveloped you to a bear hug as his right hand settle on your waist while the other found refuge on your crown. “Fuck. I’m sorry.”

“I’m so damn stupid. I’m sorry.” He respond afterwards realizing how heavy the weight of his words could’ve been just now if you took it in seriously. You might leave and never come back and he’s thankful that you’re still there the moment he pulled away from you.

“Damn right you are. Is that the right way to treat someone post-breakup?” Sneakily, you nudge your index finger on his chest. “Take care of me.”

“Damn right I will.” He breathed out as your body curves into him. Hirugami claimed your lips for the first time ever in years he had imagine. The first day you walked inside the school gym to review the role of a manager was the day he was smitten. You watched the team grow until now and it is the best decision you have ever made in your life. You were there when he didn’t believe in himself. When he had doubts. And when you’re stuck with that asshole he was overwhelmed with jealousy, but didn’t exactly show it. He can use his power, his connection, to have you. But he want you to want him.

He is so needy, more than you know it when he gripped your waist tight. The blazer you wore fell to the floor as you tried your best to balance yourself on you toes, matching his height which is futile.

“Gosh, you’re so tall.”

“Hold on to me.” Was the last thing you heard before he lift your body off the ground as you lock yourself to him using your legs. His lips caught yours in a hard kiss, driving them apart with the force of it. Your hands for their way circling around his neck. His palm felt hot on your hips it’s almost burning, his grip tightening when he let you down on top of the kitchen counter as he stand in between your legs.

Every movement of his lips opening up your soul, and when his tongue licked your lower lip, you gladly let him take control. His tongue tied with yours, weakening your core as he moaned. The way he explore every inch of your mouth washed you away likes waves of the sea. His confidence spiked when you submit to him, letting him roam free before he pulled away. The sight of you disheveled right in front him, messy hair, some buttons on your shirt undone from his impact, and your tongue was slightly out as you pant—the face you made is almost erotic and he can’t help but feel aroused.

Hirugami latched his mouth on your shoulder blades, sucking your supple skin. It felt like silk to you, the way he drag his lips to your neck as you threw your head back. You fingers curled on his shirt, pulling it with anticipation. He obediantly pull away for a second just to take it off before ravishing your skin again. Heat from your body came in contact with his tongue when he sucked your sweet spot with the amount of pressure that made you moan his name. He grunted, feeling a bulge start to form and it’s tightening in his sweatpants. The spot turns hue of purple and blue as he gave it a last lick.

“I want you.”

“Take me.” It sounds like a needy choke to you as your hand roams on his hard chest, tracing the outline of his muscles. Is this beautiful-sculptured man is really yours? Is this your soon-to-be husband? Did you do anything significant in you past life to earn this glorious payback?

He didn’t feel the need to give heads up before carrying you again all the way to bed and positioned you at the edge of it. You scoot a little bit to the middle when the mattress dips, Hirugami’s eyes never left yours. How he yearn for this, how much he craves, how all these times he set his heart on you and you didn’t notice.

But that’s the past. Now you’re here. Right here.

The way his fingertips roam on your shirt before undoing the buttons gives you chill. Your bra came to light and you swiftly look away, hiding your sense of insecurities. He threw the white shirt away, pushing you down to lie on your bed. You unclasped your bra, helping him in a way before it joins the shirt on the floor.

“Fuck.” The adoration in his eyes never leave before he dive down to your valley, pinching and sucking the soft skin. He takes your nipple in his mouth, twisting it, playing with your breast. You were shuddering and panting his name in the most sensual way ever.

He head south, trailing kisses from your chest down to your torso all the way to your lower core. Hirugami wasted no time to unzip your skirt and sliding your tights down. You unconsciously rub your thighs together, feeling uncomfortable on how your sex is pooling but the main thing is how unkept you look now.

“Spread your legs babe.” He demand as you submissively obey. The leak of your juices strummed on his fingers. This is the first time he has ever been close to a woman’s sex and he adore how pretty yours’ is as he sucked on his fingers, tasting you. His hair is damp from sweat as he comb it using the fingers he used to tease you before.

“You’re so handsome.”

“And you’re so beautiful. How dare you keep all of this from me?” He kissed you once again, hinting a slight of your taste on his lips. It was slightly bitter and sweet and it made you look forward to know what he taste like.

You almost demand to touch him before he dive back down, giving your cunt a sloppy lick. He heard the sound of your grip on the bed sheet as he chuckled to himself, drove his tongue inside you once more. It set off another beautiful moan from you and he craves to hear more as he pinch your bud. He treated you like an intrument to play, so finely tuned and the raw and absolutely aroused sounds that came out—those delicious noises when he plundered you with all his might.

Hirugami felt your thighs tightened on his head before pulling away, the empty feeling makes you whimper. He smelled you again, using the wonders of his fingers as he plunge a digit inside.

“Sachirou—!” You panted, hands immediately clasping your mouth after hearing your own voice. He went faster, feeling accomplished when you needily bucked your hips, but no moans were heard. Glancing upwards, it all fell into place. The finger continue to went in and out of you before he adds in another one as you gasp and contract on him.

“Don’t hide your voice, I wanna hear it.”

And you immediately let out a string of his name in a whimper. Your mind went hazy when he used his tongue while finger-fucking you. It’s too much. So when he adds in the third finger, air stuck in your lungs as you panted. The way he fasten his pace makes you feel like you’re on the edge as he brushed your spot multiple times. You can’t even imagine how his cock will feel inside of you.

“Sachirou, I think I’m— ah!”

“I know.” He curled his finger, meeting with the spot more with a better angle. He went faster and faster before your walls finally gave in to the high. Your juices flow to the bed sheet but he didn’t care. He would buy thousands of ‘em if it means seeing you coming just from his fingers.

His vision is clouded by you once again. The redness in your face, sweat trickling down your forehead. You’re perfect, you’re everything and more than he had ever imagine.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” Abusing your swollen lips once again as you gave him a smile.

Unconsciously pulled your right leg up, just to have your knees brushed with his growing bulge. He groaned out loud, hot breath exchanged as he hovers on top. Your hands pushed him to the side and straddled him, a puzzled look plastered on his face. You kiss him gently, later began to increase pressure. Lips leaving his mouth just to suck on his neck, fortunately you realized a mark there is hard for him to cover before biting down his left shoulder, opposite of the place he marked you and proceed to do the same to him.

Fingers traced his abs once again, and he moaned from the slightest touch. You’re aware that he’s so sensitive now so you don’t want to waste any time before pulling the band of his sweatpants downwards. A damp spot in result of the growing bulge is on his boxers as you pulled it away too. He kicked the clothings down, now being naked just like you are.

His shaft is veiny, precum leaks on top of it. It is hot, and red—as if any touch will make it explode. It’s so thick in your palm, unable to cover the whole width of it as you run your hand up and down.

“Please, [Name]. Inside of you.”

You’re horny as hell too, and dragging things on won’t be the answer. You sit on his hip, moaning while sliding your cunt up and down his shaft as he threw his head back. His hands grip your waist in desperation. Slowly, you positioned him on your entrance as you sink yourself to him.

It is out of this world. You’re spastic. He’s stretching your walls in a way you can ever imagine. Your hands find support on his chest as he chanted your name.

He gave you the time to adjust while soothingly rub your back with his hands. When you started to move he help by moving your hips to meet his’ as you bounced on him. It went painfully slow when he decide to take control again as he flipped you over.

Hirugami intertwined his hands with yours, starting slow with his thrust. Slick noise resonates inside the whole house as your juices lubricating his cock to dive into you deeper and deeper. He grasp for a pillow to put in below your bum, adjusting the angles he felt best for you. His hands are on your thighs, locking it to place before picking up speed to pound himself inside you again.

And he’s right.

He curves inside you, meeting your walls everytime. The spot is repetitively knocked by the tip and you rely on your hands circling his shoulders for support.

“So fucking warm. You’re so tight.”

Chains of your name blurted from his mouth. You bucked your hips upwards, harmoniously stay in the ryhthm with him. A moan escape as he slap your buttocks, imprinting his large handprint in red almost driving you to the edge.

Never he had the chance to read about a woman’s orgasm or how their body works but he think he’s doing a really good job now.

“Fuck— Sachirou!” His name chanted multiple times as you felt yourself coming close to your high. He kissed you again, still keeping his pace and breaking you.

“Are you gonna cum?” His restrained voice is all you hear as you nodded vigorously. He hummed in respond, kissing your jaw again. Your breath hitched as his thrust meets your spot again, finally letting you ride your high for the second time as his name still clouding your mind. The way you clenched as your body curves into him almost sending him on the edge before he pulled out, releasing his loads on you stomach, moaning your name for the last time.

The first thing he did after was kissing you once again. Then twice. And it stops after the third time as he’s aware of the aftercare he needs to do.

“I love you. Now stay there.”

You just nod is respond, energy bar broken by the last hour you spent with him. Hirugami came in afterwards bringing a jar of water and wet wipes. As you lean on the bed frame, he casually offer you a glass before wiping his cum off your torso. He then kneel in between your thighs and you stared at him in disbelief.

“Relax.” He chuckle, carefully spreding it apart as he knew you’re still sensitive from the sex before. He lapped your juices until the last drop before meeting your half-lidded eyes. The bolster that’s separating your space with him were long gone, not like he wants it to still be there.

You plopped yourself to the pillow gently as he lay on his side. He’s able to circle his hands around your waist, which is an effort he resist to make nights before. You’re on the same page, locking your legs on his thighs as your head found refuge on his chest.

Next day of training, the squad manage to catch the afterglow on their manager and captain’s face as they failed to recognize it themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be part two. Stay safe everyone!!
> 
> [Edited: 3rd June ‘20]
> 
> In light of recent events, this link right here might help raise awareness to the #blacklivesmatter movement. there are also links leads to certified donation regarding the cause and petitions circulated on twitter and instagram, so please check those out too.
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465181
> 
> It is also highlighted that every donation chipped in change.org (petition site) is not given to the families/people affected—instead it is used to make the petition stays on top.—just a heads up, maybe u donate with other cause in mind, if your intention is really to keep the petition on top its really fine.
> 
> Please stay hydrated and wear masks when you go out protesting. Do anything you can to make sure youre unrecognizable. Miss rona is still circulating out there. Keep that in mind.
> 
> Stay safe everyone. Please prioritize your own safety. We stand on the same ground, we are all equals here.
> 
> (Do correct me in the comments if I get anything wrong.)


	9. Hirugami Sachirou 2 (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did writing this chapter increased my expectations in a man? Yes. Did i regret it? No. 
> 
> Notes: mature content, mentions of insecurities, HEAVY (kinda?) manga spoilers mainly nationals but not the main timeline.

“You’re so bad at this Komata.”

“Shut up Romi, you’re twice as bad as I am.” The two first years bicker trying to solve the code.

“I told you Hiru, they’re too stupid for escape rooms.” Hoshiumi said, trying to think of the most probable way to add up the numbers.

“Korai-san, you’re not doing any better than us.” The deranged man immediately jump towards the first years and pulled their ears. The shriek of the first years was deafening. Considering it’s a tight room and there’s like 15 person in it.

Nationals is in a week, so Hirugami thought it was nice to take the group out for some get-together. You’ve done movies in the afternoon, and now an escape room challenge, later eating and fin; as some first years have troubles with their parents for coming home late.

“Oi Korai, don’t pull it too hard, we still need them working next week.” Hirugami complied, making the rest of the group snicker.

“[Name]-senpai, we found this below the carpet.” Misa approached you as you analysed the card. Misa is a first-year student that applied to be a manager just last week. It released the headache both you and Ayumi were having before. She’s friends with both Romi and Komata, so maybe the two can help her when you’ve graduated.

“We got five cards in total now.” Hirugami announced making Hoshiumi finally release the poor first years from his vicious grip. He kneel down, arranging the card according to their number so that everyone can see. Actually, it’s four cards, the other is a receipt. The card read ‘prime’, ‘is’, ‘the’, ‘way’ after being arranged.

“It’s 5233.” Ayumi spoke as you nod, agreeing with her. “Then what’s the receipt for?”

“How many numbers we need for the code, Gao?” You asked.

“One.”

A slow hum escaped your lips as you look at the final figure of the receipt. 1744. How does this relate? You pulled up your phone, tapping the calculator icon.

“[Name]-san, let’s just give up. This is nonsense and I’m hungry.” Another second year came up complaining.

“Of course you gave up, you did the same in your midterms too, right? Now sit down, Kazuyoshi.” ‘Oohh’s were heard resonating inside the small room. Hirugami almost end his laugh when he sat beside you, chin tucked on your shoulders.

“I’ll leave it to you, can I?”

“Are you the new first year?” You taunted, typing figures in your phone as the result turns out to be dependable. “It’s 3. Someone help me punch the number in, there’s an awfully tall giraffe latching on me now.”

When the squad first came in, they thought this would be easy and punched literally any figure they can find. Unbeknownst to them, there are only five tries before the alarm blare, and they used up four chances. Romi, being the closest to the exit door make his way to do as told. Everyone is covering their ears except you and Ayumi, while Hirugami unlatched himself off, his hands still circling your arm. As they wait for the noisy alarm and red lights flashing, a sound of click comes up instead, a key dangle down from a box beside the door.

“Each and everyone of you must treat Ayumi and I ice pops after this.” Hakuba makes a sound similar to a walrus after hearing that. You make your way unlocking the door, sighing in relief after the smell of conditioned air meets your nose.

“I don’t want to be trapped in a small room with all of you ever again.” Ayumi snorted. The first and second years just glad they made it out, starting to demand going for foodhunt.

“Alright, we’re going to eat, then you’ll go home. It’s almost five. And I, too, no longer wants to be with all of you in a confined space. Don’t you guys know deodorants exist?”

“Captain—! You’re just hiding behind [Name]-senpai all of the time.”

“Yeah! At least we tried with those codes.”

Liam Tokura, the second year that actually manage to find a clue came from behind them and joked. “You literally put your own birthday in. No one wants to know that.”

“Ice pops—!” Ayumi remind as they grunt loudly, making their way to the selected fast food restaurant. Hirugami is right beside you, talking about how he already know the answer to the riddle and just want you to get the glory. You nod your head several times, giving him the satisfaction he wants. He grinned before someone calls his name, turning around as his eyes meeting with two girls.

“Hirugami-san, this is you in the picture right?”

“Can we take a picture with you, please?”

Those girls are holding a tabloid, each of ‘em flipped into a specific page. The squad’s step was interrupted, looking over to see who’s ruining their plan, some of them look at you, the reaction on your face is highly anticipated.

“Guys let’s go, I’m starving.” Ayumi snickered, throwing her arms around the two second years, Hoshiumi nodding from the side. You agree too, but Hirugami is fast enough to catch your hands wanting you to wait for him.

After his dad knew you and him are in great terms, he decides to call him in as a model to his company. At first it’s only natural that some people from the school recognize him, as the company sponsors any club that at least made it to the Nationals once but now he’s literally on the advertisement board. You’re not questioning though, God really bless him with features fit for a model. Hirugami talked about this with you on late night conversation and you actually encourage him to try. You’re not bugged even a slightest, well some girls tried to squish their boobs to his arms when asking for photos, but this is the new norm, just like how excited you were taking pictures with the band you saw in late 2016, it’s the same thing.

They settled with a selfie, saying things like their outfits aren’t on point for someone so handsome (which you agree). They flash some looks to you which you politely return as Hirugami excuse himself, wanting to get away from the situation as soon as possible.

“Wait! Do you have anything to say to us?”

He scrunched his nose, perplexed. “Um, stay in school?”

The girls let a laugh and to be honest you did too as you turned your face around. They apologized for taking his time and walk away. He sighed afterwards, tailing behind you before catching up right beside.

“Hey, Mr Popular.”

“Stop calling me that.” He pouted at the tone of your voice. The mint he sucked on give away a sharp spearmint smell, offering some to you afterwards which you gladly took.

“I actually wish you would get jealous sometimes.” Hirugami suddenly gave a piece of his mind out loud.

“Hiru, I have half naked pictures of you in my phone. Those girls got nothing on me.” As prideful as you are, it’s true. Sometimes you’re up before he did and you won’t waste the glory of a human sized trophy sleeping just in his boxers beside you. That’s the only reason why your gallery is password protected.

“What—? I wanna see!”

“Why do you wanna see your own half-naked picture? Nope.” You popped the ‘p’ with all your might, messing with him even more when you’ve arrived at McDonalds, two pair of arms waving just so you know where they sat. Ayumi received a text from you beforehand on what you want to have so there’s no need to queue again.

Afterwards, the team spent their time chatting about some personal life stuffs even slip some volleyball things in between. Calm expression plastered on their face as they joke with one another. The demeanor that change once they are in battle mode, sides that not everyone can see and understand.

When it’s 5 p.m, the both of you decided that it’s too early to go home. As the best view of sunset came from the park beside the train station, Hirugami and you decide to get off one station earlier just to watch it. You said goodbyes to some of your junior that went the opposite path which was replied by snarky remarks meant for you and the captain.

“I’ll be the first person to treat you this.” He hands a chocolate flavoured popsicles which you whined for not getting the matcha. Hirugami went on to how you already had a matcha latte earlier this morning and decide that you’re going to have what he did.

“You had me at the palm of your hands.”

“You’re so dramatic.” He said as you take an empty spot at the most farthest bench which didn’t have any trees or building messing with the view. Hirugami on the other hand, sat on top on the backrest supporting his body with only his long legs.

The two talk for quite some time about the wellbeing of the club. At the start of this year, the first years were actually taunted by Hoshiumi. Why wouldn’t they? Imagine someone tells you to leave before even doing anything. You had to smack his head for his constant rudeness reminding that not everyone is underestimating him for being short, as he apologized half-heartedly towards the juniors that are taller than him. The whole January spent just to fix the dynamic between the first years and Hoshiumi. Even Gao as a vice captain, shaking his head left and right, clueless on how to fix the ace’s defensive behavior. A lot of smack to the head has been awarded to him, and lots of advices has been shared. Gradually, he started to help fixing the juniors’ sloppy receives, well they did say his face scrunched a lot and you will never ask for more understanding first years. Months after, they started to roast each other at the gym, duplicating the sound heard in January, and afterwards the squad finally get together in a harmonious tune.

“You said there’s something else you wanted to pursue. What is it?”

He paused for a while, knowing that you’ll understand before continuing. “Veterinary.”

The stare you gave him afterwards makes him uneasy, but really, there’s nothing wrong.

You’re in awe.

You didn’t know he’s interested in veterinary. Sure his Biology grades are top notch, but you didn’t know how ambitious he is in his choice of career. There’s a lot more you need to learn about this man. And you’re here to indulge every second of it.

“So I get to see you in lab coat?”

“Probably. You have a kink for that?”

Automatically you hand slapped his thighs, hiding the embarassment when you looked away. For a moment you imagined how he looked in a lab coat which is really easy considering he look good in anything. Another thing he’s good at is turning a serious conversation into a gag.

“Eh—? You’re embarassed? That’s not the face you made when I wrecked you on the kitchen counter.”

“Oh my god are you really..” Hirugami is not wrong though. Sex under the sheets in the bedroom is nice, but being thrusted multiple times in the kitchen hits differently for you. He take his rightful sitting spot beside you, your red face just centimeters away from him. The man chuckles on how submissive you are right now, if it isn’t public area he already take you right then and there.

Now it’s enough for him to close the distance, kissing you in the warm evening while your hands tightly clenching on his shirt.

  
— —

“Korai, how many times do I have to tell you, don’t make the reporter uncomfortable. I’m really sorry for the rudeness of my teammate.” Hirugami snatched Hoshiumi’s shirt from the back, successfully keeping him away from the tv reporter that looks slightly traumatized.

“I—It’s fine. Ah, you’re Hirugami ‘the Immovable’! Will it be fine if we interview you for a while?”

Gosh he hate that name.

“Of co—“— “She’s interviewing me before—!”

He latched a palm to Hoshiumi’s mouth, preventing him to say any other word. “Of course I can answer a question or two.”

“You have successfully bring your team to the final stage after winning against Date Tech in quarter-final and proceed to become the victors against Inarizaki High in the semi. Do you think you’ll able to win against last year champion, Ichibayashi High?”

He smiled, arranging words in his head before responding. “That’s a hard question considering we lost to them last year in quarter-finals. But we’re Kamomedai,” He paused, adding intensity in his tone. “We never lose twice.”

Hirugami can hear cheers erupting from the bleachers, blares and horns blown getting the stadium to heat up.

“Thank you so much Hirugami-san, Hoshiumi-san. We’ll looking forward for an interesting game later.”

After they exchange bows, Hirugami and Hoshiumi walked back to the spot where the team is resting, greeting some fellow friends on their way. It’s another half an hour before the last game in Hirugami’s high school life, or maybe in his entire life. Hoshiumi sense the sudden melancholy demeanor in his friend, nudging his arms using his elbow.

“You know, when I first came to Kamomedai I really don’t like you. You suck.” Hoshiumi mutters. “But so do I.”

“We have hearts of steel, that’s why we can move forward, perfecting our capabilities, and look at where we are now.” Hirugami smile slightly as Hoshiumi continue his monologue.

“Even if you didn’t play volley after this, I’ll still be your friend. And when I do pursue volley— please watch after me, as you are also a part of my growth.”

“And when you get married to [Name], I’ll be your best man. No objection there. I wanna dump flowers on your damn face.”

God, he never knew Hoshiumi also has his own way with words. Hearing all of those from the mouth of someone who likes to tease other people makes something tug in his heart.

“When you get married, I’ll be your best man to. Wanna dump the whole piano on you.”

Hoshiumi tch-ed and smirked back. Reassurance is different when it’s not requested as the two knows they got each other’s back in a way.

The team came to light as they took a right turn, seeing you ruffling Komata’s hair before giving him a banana. Komata is the only first year regular, playing as a wing spiker. While Romi is a pinch-server specialize in powerful jump serve. Hirugami can see the young him in Romi, while Komata acts a lot like Hoshiumi in his early years of volleyball.

“Captain! You’re late.”

“Sorry, a wild seagull broke it’s own chain.”

Laughs and snorts that resonates the narrow hallway somehow buried the intense atmosphere that was there before.

“While you’re eating, I have something to say—why do you stop eating? Did you hear using your mouth? Gosh.”

“As a captain, I would like to thank all of your for putting up with me. We’re here because we work as a team. Whether you’re a reserve, pinch-server or decoy, each and everyone of you are the reason we, the third years, manage to stand here in the center court once again.”—“Gao, why the hell are you crying.”

“This is an umm.. an _okay_ team.” ‘Ehhh’s were heard from each of the player as you nudge his arm, _just tell them the truth_ is read on your face.

“Fine, this is the best team I’ve ever had. I’ll treat all of you steak when this is over. But if you didn’t know how to use a damn knife, you’ll eat mud.”

It is a once every blue moon kind of thing to hear a whole-hearted speech from him. So when he stopped talking, they rushed towards him, making Hirugami the Immovable, move backwards as he tumble down from the bench. It was hard to distinguish who says what, it’s a ruckus of emotional rollercoaster at the time, even Hoshiumi sniffs even though he didn’t take part in the barrage of the captain.

“The person who shoved banana down my throat will, and dare I say, eat mud.” He hissed as his body straightened, then laughed. Like a drug, it makes them laugh too, brushing the fact that it’s the beginning of the end for Hirugami the Immovable.

— —

“Wack, bro.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Gao.”

“We graduated!”

“You did? Gosh they gave these scrolls to everybody nowadays.” Gao grunt at your respond saying something alone the line that he worked hard for this. He really did. All of you did.

“[Name]-senpai!” Shout can be heard from a distance. From your peripheral vision, Misa is running, tears streaming down her red face. You let out an ‘oof’ after she tackled you with a tight hug, almost lose the grip on your scroll. The other members were saw trailing behind her, all out of breath.

“Captain!”

“GaoYumi!”

“What the hell is GaoYumi you pieces of shit—“

“Baka-Korai!”

Misa let go of your shirt, stepping backwards as she stand in front of the rest of the team before bowing.

“Thank you for your hardwork!”

You feel like crying but manage to keep a calm and composed demeanor. The amount of gratefulness you felt for them skyrocket every single time. The third years thanked them afterwards, with Hoshiumi being Hoshiumi (he’s a _tsundere_ ). Romi made a snarky remark on how his height doesn’t change when he came in earlier this year until now before being jumped by the human-sized loud seagull.

“We got something.” Kazuyoshi said, bringing out a small styrofoam ice box. There mixed flavours of ice pops inside, covered with some ice to keep it cold.

“Did you jump over the school gate?”

“Kinda.”

“Bessho, is this how you control the team when Hirugami is gone?

“Gao, I’m not fucking dead.”

“Cut us some slack, we brought all of these for you!” Kazuyoshi Bessho, tactical player and a majority pick for the next captain of the volleyball team. He then proceed to give out the ice pops to everyone as all of them sat on the flight of stairs right outside the gym as the third years savour their last moment of high school club agenda.

As you walked home with Hirugami, faint voice calling your name from the other side of the road. Reflections of neon blue and green sports shoes can be see lurking around the corner. You grunted, knowing it all too well.

“Mum, what are you doing?”

“Good evening Mrs—“

“You can call me mom!” Your mum urged as you look at her with your jaw hung low. “[Name], invite him to our house for dinner!”

“Mum you’re literally right in front of him.” You deliver the monologue in deadpan. “You heard her, come to our house tonight.”

“Well if your family insist.”

“I’ll be off now! Don’t forget our family date!” The middle aged lady jogged off, probably going home to prepare the feast she told about.

When it’s almost 8 p.m, the house’s tranquility turned into a mini typhoon.

“Come on Sachi, you don’t have to impress them too much. Just bring.. _you_. I’m sure they’re already smitten by you.”

“I can’t! What if they don’t like me?”

“My dad knows you, and you met my mum just now, does it look like they hate you?”—“They literally asked us to marry each other.”

Hirugami almost stumble upon the rubble of shirt he picked back and forth which ended up not being wore. You fold some of it, reducing chances of him falling down. He’s in front of a full-sized mirror as he cleared his throat multiple times enunciating how he would introduce himself in front of your parents. Letting out a sigh, your feet strut towards him. He saw your reflection in the mirror as he turn around.

“You’re making me nervous when it’s my time later to meet your parents.”

“You have nothing to worry about [Name].”

“Then you have nothing to worry about too you big goof.” Slight grin shows on your face as you pulled his collar down, giving a quick peck on his lips. “They’ll love you.”

He hummed, gripping you by the waist as he lower himself a bit to meet your lips with his’. You pant along the lines when he pulled away giving you a chance to talk. “We’ll be late, Hiru.”

You fixed a lipstick smudge on his lips and yours as you pulled him out of the loft all the way to the car that’s waiting for them downstairs.

It’s 8:15 when the gate of your house comes to light. As soon as the car stopped, your younger brother ran towards you and you catched him immediately.

“Kousuke! What if you hit the car?”

The five-year old grinned when you let him down. When Hirugami came near him, he shrieked. “Giant!”

He lowered himself down to your brother’s height, ruffling his hair as he speaks. “I’m not a giant. Korai is.”

Out of enthusiasm, Sousuke gripped Hirugami’s long index finger with his tiny palm and pulled him inside. It’s a sight to hold seeing that a 190-centimeter man crouched almost half of his height to match a kid’s pace. Nevertheless, you can’t help but imagining him with your kids later when— _shoot_ , there you go again—shaking your head left and right vigorously as blush creeps into your cheeks. You walked inside, locking the gate behind you before meeting your mom at the from door.

“How are you?” A warmth of a mum’s hug makes you smile in her arms. Maybe you’re a little bit homesick, it’s been quite sometime since you got home. You hope your room is still in the same condition as you left.

“Your dad and I are both fine. We hope you are too. Wait in the living room for a while, we’re still in a turmoil here.” She chuckled, welcoming you inside. The maids are still arranging some pots on the table and you saw Hirugami in the living room sitting on the carpet with Kousuke, entertaining him with some kind of pre-school colouring book. He can sense your presence when you walk to him, sitting beside Kousuke.

“Are you hot? I can change it for you.”

“That sounds so wrong.”

“I’m serious you goliath.”

“I’ll be okay.” Taking his leather jacket off. Hirugami reminds you of the hot guys in the magazine styling those 90s styled leather jackets. He pairs it with a black shirt and dark blue jeans. And you really love simplicity in a man.

“You’re staring.” He laughed, watching you tore your attention away from him to Kousuke. “You look great, [Name].”

It’s not even the main event yet but you’re blushing to your core. You lightly slap his thighs, pinching some skin underneath it as you instruct Kousuke to color the cow spots black. That kid coloured the whole damn cow in yellow and you didn’t know what the hell did the teachers at school teached him.

“Dinner’s ready!”

You carried Kousuke, feeling that he gained some weight the last time you did. That’s no problem though as you know the menu he’s in is a healthy diet. There’s really no reason to carry a four year-old as he can literally run and walk all by himself, but you just making up for those times you haven’t seen him for so long. Hirugami trailed behind you, saying something to Kousuke that you heard as ‘ _I’m not a giant, I’m a handsome man_ ’ before the preschooler chanted giant multiple times, earning a groan from him.

Your mum ask Kousuke to sit next to her, didn’t want him to mess with the both of you. It is an occasion for you and Hirugami. Your eyes gleamed at the roasted chicken in the middle of the table. As your mum dipped her spoon inside the plate of buttered squid, her husband continues as he urge Hirugami to take a bite.

“So, are you being good to my daughter?” Your dad starts after gulping down the remaining pieces of squid. For you, the question is nothing weird, as he dislikes dilly-dallying things. The question is genuine from his heart, with no other agenda of provocation but maybe for the ears of the guests it can be interpreted wrongly.

“I treated her with outmost respect, and will continue to do so, sir.” Hirugami replied just when you’re about to open your mouth. He took your hand under the table and squeezing it gently, giving the reassurance you didn’t know you needed.

“Good. You’re a great lad. And don’t call me sir, you make me feel old.” The middle aged man laughed. “‘Dad’ sounds nicer. But you’re really tall. Your dad just gave me your photo, but I didn’t know you’re _this_ tall.”

He chuckled, heard the same thing from nearly anyone who barely knows him. “I played volleyball in high school, si—dad.”

“You did?”—“[Name], you said you’re a manager of the volleyball club too?”

“Yes dad, we knew each other since second year.”

“Really? Might as well marry the both of you in the womb.” Your dad laughed whole-heartedly, feeling very proud of his dad joke when your mum joined the fun. First thought in Hirugami’s mind was it’s a good idea until it just become plain weird and wrong to arrange undeveloped babies into marriage, but he knows your dad’s joking though. He _has_ to be. So he laughed too.

“So I heard Kamomedai won the nationals? The team must be really good then. Who’s the captain?”

“I am— I mean I _was_ but—“

“It’s you? Oh god you checked all of the list I didn’t know I had in mind!” Chimed your mum before taking a spoonful of seaweed in her mouth.

“It’s nothing really. Your daughter’s impact on the team is strong too. Often get those first and second years into work, sometimes she scares the third years too. She’s like the mum of the team.”

“If I’m the mum, you’re the dad then.” You mumbled under your breath unintentionally as some kind of defense mechanism. It went by like the wind, unheard, before you realize how wrong that sentence sounds like. “That’s not what I—“

“Oh yes you do hun.” Your mum’s eyes suddenly shone, slightly dropping a spoon she suppose to feed Kousuke with.

“Metaphorically, what she just said is true. [Name] really cares about us. Without her we won’t be winning anything.”

“You’re exaggerating.”

“Am not.”

“We both know you’re exaggerating Sachi— is it okay if we call you Sachirou?” Questioned your dad as he sip on his tea.

“Please do si— dad.” Hirugami mentally slap himself as he mixed the words in his mind. A housekeeper excused himself and took the finished dishes back to the kitchen as your dad mutter a soft ‘thank you’.

They went on talking about some baseball team you have no idea about. You hated baseball, well maybe not hate, it’s just not that interested in it. Maybe that’s why you start to munch on the chicken drumstick.

“Stay the night Sachirou.” He said when the maid took his plate before muttering his gratitude once again. “It’s late already.”

It is? Checking the watch, it is almost 10 p.m. Hard to believe that you lost track of time, maybe it’s just fun to be able to be with the people you care about. So you made a mental note to increase more family time when you had the chance after this.

“If you insist dad.” Finally he got the whole ‘ _sir turned to dad_ ’ thing right.

“[Name]’s room is at the corner upstairs. The one with ‘Caution, pitbull inside’ sign. Don’t worry there’s no real pitbull.— Ah don’t mind the mess on the table, we’ll clean it up.” Your mum’s voice overtook your dad’s.

“Noted mum.” Hirugami excused himself after pinching Kousuke’s cheeks lightly. He’s hiding the excitement in his heart to see your room albeit already living with you for almost two months.

“Bye Kousuke, I love you.” Showering his face with light kisses before hugging your parents. “Goodnight mum, dad.”

“Have fun!”

“ _Mum_!”

You locked the door behind you in embarassment. What did she meant by having fun? Oh, you knew that all too well.

“You’re so cute.” Someone chuckled from the edge of your double bed. “Look.”

A photo album in his hand, now sliding through the page where you’re about one year old. Younger you was wearing a clown-like bushy wig. It looks really weird, but you had to wear those for a baby photo contest thing. He flipped the page again, still going on about how cute you were in your younger days.

“And this is when I get my first bike. It was a tricycle though, but I’m proud! I’m the only one person in this at this time that can ride one.”

“[Name], you’re the only daughter at this time. Kousuke isn’t born yet, of course you’re the only one.” He chuckled lightly as you admire him. His laugh, his smile, him. Everything about him drives you insane.

“Well I bet— _hmm_?” His talk interrupted as you slide your palm to his cheek. “What’s wrong?”

The question remained unanswered. But it doesn’t have to when you close the distance between your lips with his. He moaned as a response, slowly hovering over you until your back hits the mattress. Hands were intertwined as he take you in deeper, slowly sliding his tongue on your lower lip. You let him in, and he can taste a hint of the lemon water you had just now. He gave you time to catch your breath when he pulled away, a string of saliva connecting you with him.

“Sachi.”

“Hm—?”

“I think I’m in love with you.”

“I think I’m in love with you too.”

You slide your hands up to his torso, feeling his muscles underneath. He slip out of his shirt before tugging yours’, perplexed when you halt his hands.

“I— I ate a lot just now and I think I have some kind of food bump.”

Hirugami raised his brows, arranging the words in his mind. “I don’t care, I want to look at you in your possible pregnancy state.”

“Hey, it’s not that big!”

“Then, what’s your worry? Either way I’ll see it, maybe I’ll see bigger bumps in the future but trust me, I don’t care. I love you so much to care about those little details that aren’t imperfections to me.” He bumped his forehead on yours, reassuring you. “Do you let me take your shirt off?”

“Yes.”

Your shirt was thrown straight into the laundry basket without him looking. Damn he must’ve had that sixth sense kind of thing.

“I can look at this all day.” Hirugami unhooked your bra before fondling it with his large hands.

“Hiru.” You feel a sudden wave of confidence as you palmed his shaft from the outlines of his jeans. “I wanna suck you off.”

His breath hitched at your request just to lean backwards a bit to unzip his pants and let it fall to the floor along with the boxers. His shaft is semi-erected at first, but he can confirmed that he’s full on when you slide you palm up and down his cock. He collect the strands of your hair and hold it for you when your tongue starts to lick the tip of his shaft in a loop.

“So warm.” He grunt after you take his length inside you mouth. Your hands fondle the part that didn’t fit. You’re so tempted to touch his balls, so you did. Hirugami suppressed his moans, remembering that he’s still in your house and didn’t want to get any complaint about noise pollution. Your tongue is long and soft around him and it makes his throat dry as he didn’t manage to inhale the same air he let out when you suck him. You stole every breath of his when you bobbed your head up and down, gradually increasing the pace.

“Fucking hell.” He chanted as you sucked the tip again, swirling your tongue on it. “Baby I’m almost there.”

A hum afterwards sends deep vibrations on his cock, and it went straight to his nerve. He cummed on your breast as you massage his shaft to make sure his loads are all out before licking it clean. You traced the trail of his cum before taking some on your fingers to lick it. His sensitive cock craves more of you when he pushed you gently back to the bed.

“You’re so wet. Can I put it in?” Strands of liquid leaked from your sex as he teased your folds up and down with his shaft. He wasted no time when you nod, getting the tip in and slide back out just to thrust back in again. Hirugami took a pillow, a habit of his when fucking you as it makes the angle better for his tip graze your sweet spot. His handprints are visible from his grip on your thighs. His strokes went faster when he snoop down your breast, sucking the soft flesh to mark that you’re his, and his only.

“Sachirou— so deep-“

“You’re clenching on me so tight. Fuck.”

You only have his name in your mind to repeat, honor and adore. The fact that you’re unable to moan his name out loud makes it worse. Hirugami seems to understand this and he took your arms and circle it on his shoulders. “Do what you want to me.”

It doesn’t take much longer for you to arch your body as you tune in to his rhythm—nails start digging his back. His skin glimmering with sweat as you suck a spot on his shoulder. You inner walls seems to remember him, sucking his cock so easily when he curves to pound your spot in a repetitive manner.

“Fucking tight. This pussy is _mine_. All _mine_. You’re _mine_. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” He wants to shout it out loud, but it came out as a forceful whisper. “I fucking love you.”

“I love you too— _mmph_!” Muffling the noise in as you rode your high. He pulled out of you seconds after as he rub his cock vigorously. His eyes widen when you offer your mouth at the end of his tip, and the sight of it makes him cum for the second time of the night, moaning your name again in trails of whimper.

You pulled him by the neck, catching him of guard when you slam your lips into his.

“I’m so happy.” Smile blooms on your face with half-lidded eyes. Seconds later, you drift off to sleep, energy drained leaving him and his confessions unheard.

_“So am I.”_

  
— —

“Hey, you up?”

Eyes flutter open and you can see Hirugami’s face hovering over you. Judging from the sun hiding in between the clouds flashing dewy rays through the window, it’s maybe 8 a.m. Or it could be 9, you don’t know. There’s a feeling that you slept in today.

“No..” You mutter, urging for more sleep.

“Wake up babe. I have plans for us today.”

The coldness of the air combined with the fluffy duvet you rolled yourself in are too perfect to be ruined. You groaned again before sitting up, hair sticking up various ways as a result of your sleeping position.

“I’ll be making breakfast.”

“You bathed?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Why are you such a morning person?”

“Well, someone has too.” Band of his sweatpants hung loosely on his waist as he searched for his favorite white shirt. He bought lots of white t-shirt but where is it now?

“I think you need to check my wardrobe.”

He made a ‘ _really_?’ face as he slide the closet door, revealing his shirt nicely folded at one corner. Hirugami also spot that one hoodie he hasn’t saw for months hanging inside.

“That’s it. I’m stealing your panties.”

“What? Noo—they’re expensive.”

“Don’t know, don’t care.”

You sat up from the edge of the bed, outline of your breasts carved on the shirt as you no longer sleep wearing a bra. Before, the overly energetic man just ripped the hook off instead of unhooking it like normal people do because currently one of his favorite thing to do is sleeping on your chest.

After he slipped in the white shirt, Hirugami proceed to the kitchen while you’re settling your bath. The first thing he thought in the kitchen is what to cook for you—there’s a pancake mix inside the upper cabinet and he took it in his hands. Days before he saved a viral video in his Instagram on how to make ‘cereal’ pancakes. He followed it step by step and later successfully topping it off with a slice of butter and strings of maple syrup.

“Smells good.”

“You smell good.”

You prepared a small jar of English Rose tea before taking your seat and start to munch on the delicacy in front of you. The clock ticks at 9:30a.m when a beep sound came from the washing machine, signaling the laundry is done.

“So, what do you have in mind today?” Seeing him munch on his food, clearly satisfied that it turned out as expected.

“Escape room.”

“Is this different from the last time?”

“Totally different.” He respond. “It got like a bunch of different courses before you can get the final code.”

“So you want to test my intelligence before getting married?”

“Oh please I already know how smart you are.”

You raised your brows, giving him the most amused outlook. Afterwards you take his bowl when the both of you were done in exchange of him making breakfast. It’s not a fair one though.

He drove you to the place, rubbing the fact that he got his license ahead of you. It’s not hard to get his own car, he just need to ask his dad for one. Hirugami indulge in the fact that it’s easy to get what he wanted but he is currently attempting to use his own hard-earned money for anything else.

“You’ve picked Theme 3. There’s 4 different scene, completing each scene will get you a card, makes it 4 cards in total and you have to arrange it so it forms the final key. Is there any questions before I show you to your room?”

“No, we’re good.” Hirugami chanted to the staff as he saw you came back in after buying some bottled mineral water from the convenience store downstairs, not wanting to become suddenly dehydrated if this takes long. Phone is in silent mood so that you can spend the time solely with him for the day.

“We hope you’ll have a good time.” The staff smiled as she locked the door behind her.

The room is dimly light by the warm bulb hanging in the middle of the room. There are wanted posters at each sides with bounty figures on it. At one side is a trolley filled with scraped papers. The first challenge is quite easy. Hirugami pointed out that there’s paper with blue and red dots. You rummaged it, giving every chosen paper to him as he kept it for the last code.

Second challenge is a much step-up version. You found a cord beneath the carpet, connecting the plug with a desk lamp. The papers you found after solving a puzzle makes no sense as theres nothing on it.

“You’re saying we wasted like 20 minutes of our time for _plain papers_?”

Hirugami hummed, thumb nudging his chin. “Light... and paper..”

He snatched the paper from you before making his way to the desk, adjusting the desk lamp’s height before hovering a paper above it. Hints of the envelope appeared from the effect. A smirk intended towards you as he solve the second puzzle, earning the rights to go to the next room.

The third room is quite spacious. With racks of books on the side, a working password-protected computer, printer and a calender right beside, in addition to other furnitures as decoration. _Dinner night—15 March_. You typed in 1503 as the password as it unlocks. There’s a pending document to be printed and you click continue. Hirugami took the paper, ’ _Snowdrops From Hell_ ’ written on it.

“This.. isn’t a horror game right?” You asked, slightly feeling uncomfortable. You’re not a fan of haunted house, and certainly hate jumpscares and horror movie because in your opinion many of it are plotless.

“Don’t worry. Even if it is I’ll protect you.” He pulls you close, kissing your forehead as he grin. Then he strut to the book rack, you trailed from behind recalling the words printed just now. Snowdrops from Hell, is there a book titled just exactly that? Ah, you found it, second book from the left, upper section. As you flip through the pages, a light blue envelope came to light as you boast about it to Hirugami, earning a pat on the head.

Entering the last room, green, purple, and grey chest are on the table, each locked using combinations of number. It’s protected by a locked transparent plastic box. There’s a picture hanging on the wall, and the first 10 elements of the periodic table each labeled and represented by a glass of paint on the table.

“Oh Chemistry... The time and effort they put in this.” The man said, slightly amused.

“The frame is suspicious.”

“You think so?” He took it down from the wall. It’s a picture with the number 53 on it. He shaked the frame, resulting with clinking sounds coming from inside. Opening the back of the frame, a key drops to the ground. The plastic box successfully opened, revealing the three chests. “You’re a fucking genius.”

“How about those paints?” Maybe that’s a question you asked yourself instead of him. Orange paint represents hydrogen, red for helium and there many other paints complicating things even more. What does 53 have anything to do with this charade?

Wait.

“You found something?” Hirugami sense a change of expression in your face.

“I think so. Fifth element of the table is Boron, right?”

“Yeah.”—“I see! And third is lithium.”

“What colour is in the glass for boron?”

“Let’s see.. Yellow. And lithium is blue.”

“Mix them both and we get—“

“Green!” He exclaimed, dim lights reflected on his eyes and it’s visible to you. “Gosh, you’re a genius. So the green chest right? The combinations though—ah I think I got it!”

You sneak up behind him, looking whether or not he got it right. To your surprise, the lock clicked open, making a smug grin appears on his face.

“Boron’s atomic mass is eleven, and I added it with Lithium’s mass, and it makes 18.”

Nodding as you look at him in awe. He took another blue envelope from the chest. Supposedly, the four envelopes collected is the key for your way out, with no more riddles to complete. He gave you all of it, giving you the chance to fill in inside the computer as closure. One by one it opens as you rearrange it to readable sentence when you turn towards the computer. All of the cards combined makes a sentence that rings repeatedly in your head.

Your mind went fuzzy.

‘Will you marry me’ written across the paper. Your heart palpitates against your ribcage when you turned around facing him, just to see him on one knee with a velvet box on his hand. You knew it all too well. Those sappy movies gave you some fantasies created inside your head in order to help you fall asleep at night.

“[Name], everytime I wake up next to you, I’m scared if that would be my last. I love you more even after you stole my shirt. The way I fell for you, is as effortless intake of breath. I’m addicted to you and I wouldn’t trade you for the world. Will you marry my stupidly tall self? I mean if you’re _uncomfortable_ , it doesn’t have to be today, this month, or this year, I’ll wait for whenever you’re ready, so— _mmph_!” He was forced to cut his speech as he tumble backwards, back hitting the floor when you tackled him to the ground.

“Yes—!” Hot tears streamed down your face as you murmur on his shoulder. Out of nowhere, confetti popped from the ceiling making you shriek slightly. Hirugami laughed before wiping it away your tears with his thumb while removing some bits of colored paper from your locks. You kissed him, the intensity increased in each second when he sit back up, holding you by the waist. His face sparkled in your eyes, he’s everything you’ve ever wanted, confident enough to spend the rest of your life with him, be there for him just like he did for you, wanting him more everytime. Your soul feels complete, he’s your other half, and he’s home no matter where that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/2 finally. take care everyone :))
> 
> [Edited: 3rd June ‘20]
> 
> In light of recent events, this link right here might help raise awareness to the #blacklivesmatter movement. there are also links leads to certified donation regarding the cause and petitions circulated on twitter and instagram, so please check those out too.
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465181
> 
> It is also highlighted that every donation chipped in change.org (petition site) is not given to the families/people affected—instead it is used to make the petition stays on top.—just a heads up, maybe u donate with other cause in mind, if your intention is really to keep the petition on top its really fine.
> 
> Please stay hydrated and wear masks when you go out protesting. Do anything you can to make sure youre unrecognizable. Miss rona is still circulating out there. Keep that in mind.
> 
> Stay safe everyone. Please prioritize your own safety. We stand on the same ground, we are all equals here.
> 
> (Do correct me in the comments if I get anything wrong.)


	10. Miya Atsumu (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would like to say thank you for the kudos and comments left. it reached the 200 mark days ago (which is really big for me), but im finishing this chap at that moment. Really, thank you!!
> 
> Notes: mature content, bet (?)

“Miya, sorry but are you still using the reference book?”

He looked up, seeing you clouding his vision. Previously he’s napping on top of a bunch of books to get the perfect height—he slept normally before and he woke up with strained nerves afterwards.

"[Name], is it? Sorry I'm using this."

"You don't look like it."

"Who says books are only for reading?"

Your fingers clamp into knuckles, hiding the fury inside. This unfolds in the school library so commotion isn't the right way to settle things. Turning around, you make your way back to the Mathematics aisle—maybe some other books will be found if you search hard enough. The book that Atsumu slept on is the newest edition, that's why you thought you can actually put it to good use.

Atsumu shot up from his nap, gaze following your silhouette. You finally found some old gem, proceed to sit inside the private room that you determinely came here early to book. It was when you're clueless on the second question that you heard a knock, bleached-haired boy spying through the glass door. The earphones in your ears taken out, signaling him to come in.

"Here." He stretched his hand out, offering you the book you demanded before. Only that you already have other book that is quite helpful considering it doesn't have some literature-book type of language used inside.

"It's fine, I already found what I was looking for."

"You like books with many pictures? What are you, 10?"

"Shut up. I know that I'm an idiot—don't need someone else to point it out for me."

He pulled the chair beside you, slumping his body on it as he take a look of whatever it is you dwell about.

"Why aren't you leaving?"

"Because I don't want to."

You put your earphones bud back to it's place, clearly annoyed by the sudden extra presence. The now playing song gives you a sense of tranquility, freeing some haze in your mind. Maybe that’s why you can’t hear anything that Atsumu said.

Kind of enrage that his questions went unanswered, he pull a side of your earphones off, the side close to him. Your eyebrows furrow when you realize that he ruined the song (you have to repeat it from the beginning again) and also, he’s being too close to your liking.

“What?”

“Your equations are wrong.”

“Really?” You look back at the transcript,trying to figure out where the error is.

“Power of three should be here, and this is missing a negative symbol, and the beta should be on the other side of the equal sign.”

You correct the mistakes, proceed to try and solve the question. The matching final figure with the answer from the back of the book makes your eyes sparkle. _Finally_. Finally, you get one question done.

“Thank you, I guess.” Bashfully said.

“You guess?” He repeated, slightly amused. “Whatever. Now do question 3.”

**— —**

After the teacher match you with Atsumu for a tutoring lesson, you end up meeting him once every two days in the library. A month passed as you notice a significant increase in your grade, so it’s only natural to continue the sessions with him.

“The living room is a mess so just wait in my room. It’s on your right at the end of the stairs. I need to hang my laundry first.”

Atsumu nodded, the reference book felt heavy on his palm. He went on to your room, hissed when the edge of his toe stumbled on the door sharp corner. His room is definitely bigger but yours’ are obviously more well-kept. The fluffy carpet calls his name as he take a seat, throwing his light bag aside. Under your bed is a gym mat and a box. His curiosity takes place when he reached out, taking it in his hand and his eyes widen when he saw what’s inside. _This is_ —

He heard your footsteps, tucking the box back to it’s original place as he smirk.

“We’re doing vectors today, isn’t it?” You nudged the door with your toes, hands full with a tray—a jar of water and two cups on it. He didn’t pay full attention to you before as no one actually ask him for help but now that he’s here, he notice how pretty your legs look like even in those tights. When you put the tray down on his sides he can smell the scent of your shampoo infecting his sense.

“Yeah, I put out some questions for you.”

“Really? Do you want other drinks? We have ice tea, but I don’t know if you’ll like sweet things.”

“Plain water is fine.”

You hummed, taking the spot beside him with a notebook and pencil case in your hands as the glint in his eyes went unnoticed. Atsumu has been inside a girl’s room—note the many girlfriends in his relationship history. He dumped his last girl because she bore him, maybe he felt a little bit of an asshole but what’s new? Many girls and even boys approach him for his sports skills, but several of them actually knows his passion also overflows in Mathematics. And his girlfriends usually invites him to their house for some good fuck, not tutoring.

So when an hour passed by without you seducing or doing any advances towards him, it ticks him to his bone. There are multiple actions; hands brushing yours, shoulder bumps, and he actually made some snarky remarks which you brushed off with a small grin.

“You forgot the negative symbol infront of the equation. The final answer won’t be the same if you did that everytime.” He sighed an audible one, trying to search for ways to make you understand.

“I-I’m sorry,” Your head hung so low that your neck actually hurts for a bit. Your lower lip chapped so bad that it’s swollen when you unconsciously bite it. Maybe it’s better to call it a day before he gets annoyed by your stupidity. “It’s alright if you don’t want to teach me anymore. I can ask Tomoya from Class B. He’s a pro too.”

Asking another boy to teach you? That might be helpful. Afterall he dislikes someone who didn’t go with his flow. He’s always the dominant one, the one who sets the pace for another, not the one following it. But why can’t he let go of you?

“Did I say anything about quitting?”

“No.. I thought you wanted to, I’m stupid that’s why.”

“How do you know what I was thinking about? Do you know I want to kiss you?”

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t— _what_?”

It takes a while before you actually acknowledge that his face is a few centimeters away from him. “I think you heard me loud and clear. I want to kiss you.”

“I think you’re really tired. You should rest, let’s just call it a day.”

“Did I fucking stutter?” His words sharply went through your head as he grasp you chin, not hard enough to hurt, just wanted to get you in place. Not thinking anything else, he kissed you first, and you felt some sting as he brushed on your chapped spot. You palms are trying to push his body using all of your might, but of course he is way stronger when his arms locked you in place. It takes about a few gentle punches on his arm to finally let you go.

“You have some interesting things in your box.”

“My pencil box has nothing to do with you. Let me go!”

“I’m not talking about your damn stationery box.” The frolicsome in his voice intensifies, forcing you to get what he actually trying to say.

“You—why are you messing with my things!” Maybe there is a possibilty that the neighbors heard your shriek, but you don’t care. He shouldn’t went through your things. Much more that it’s embarassing to you.

“[Name]—! Did something happened? Why are you shouting?”

Your mum’s home? You’re so caught up in Atsumu’s antics to acknowledge that but still, didn’t want to involve your mum in this. So you replied fakely that everything is completely fine before coming face to face with the guy beside you once again.

“Just let me do the job. I’m better than those toys you kept.” Dark brown eyes bore into yours, and you can’t move from your spot. He’s hypnotizing you in a way, and it fucking works.

“Trust me.” Once again, he claimed your lips. It took some seconds of struggle from you before completely following his rhythm. His hands went on to slightly spread your legs apart and it roams on your inner thighs before slipping inside of your panties.

“Miya, not there! I’m—ahh!” You gasped, still able to control your voice when he flicks your clitoris.

“Atsumu.” His left hand found it’s way opening your secret box, grasping a white vibrator. You cleaned it after you use as there’s a hint of floral, but he still can smell your scent before turning it on. “You played with yourself last night, didn’t you?”

“Y-yes..” Meekly replied as you’re holding a moan when he slipped his middle finger in. He thought it was a good idea to tore your tights in order to get a thorough look at your cunt then set your panties aside, feeling your wetness attached to it.

“Atsumu, that’s my only—“

“Shut up.”

“Atsumu!” It came out as a choke as you felt the vibrator touched your clit. He ran the device up and down, finger still going in and out of you. It’s too much that you can barely breathe. Cold air from the air-cond slapping the skin of your exposed cunt as it build up your arousal even more. Your mind went haywire when his index finger pumps in tune, adding the haziness in your mind.

“Please, I’m—fuck—I’m close.”

Just when you’re starting to ride your high, he withdraw his fingers and turn the vibrator off. You groaned, but he starting to slip his middle finger again when you buck your hips.

“I told you, I’m better than your toys.” Atsumu mumbled on your neck, biting your skin lightly. He leave you hanging once more when he pulled his finger out as it glistens with your juice. Hovering his fingers on your mouth demanding you to suck it, and you did.

“Lie down.”

When he’s teaching you, it’s always you’re the one that’s being prioritized. Following your pace, showing what’s right and wrong, being the patient one when the clue you didn’t get is right in front of your eyes, but now he made it clear.

He’s in charge.

His touch burns on your skin when he tucked your shirt out, impatiently unbuttoning it. The way you sprawl on the floor with your uniform still on makes him horny as hell and the tightness in his pants makes it more painful to endure.

“Atsumu, I’m—“

“A virgin? I know. Don’t worry.” Then, the man unbuckled his pants and it drops together with the boxers to his knee.

“[Name].” His tone changed, replaced by a soft one. “Do you want this?”

Maybe he felt it’s too late to ask that question. Afterall you’re already dripping and panting for him. He felt his heart jumped out of his ribcage when you swiftly snoop him down, kissing him with the energy you have left.

“Please..” It sounds like a beg, as if you want a release from torture. Probably because this is the only time in your life you became intimate with someone. You never care about whom you’ll be losing your virginity to, but now that the time is here, you felt a bit grateful that it’s him.

“I’ll go slow. Pinch me, punch me, do whatever the hell you want if it’s too much.”

A nod and hum are the only respond you can give when you felt his length poking around your inner thighs. You didn’t manage to take a look at his shaft before, too clouded by arousal to do so. That is why you gasped loudly when his tip enters you and you can feel your walls stretch to take him in.

Your grip on his shoulder become so tight that he’s sure it’ll leave a hue of blue-purple bruise. As you curve your body into his, it unknowingly set his hips on the right angle. It’s so hard to endure the self-control he made when you’re too close to him. He’s not even fully inside of you yet.

“You’re so big.” Through your mewl, he found himself curse at your choice of words. It’s not surprising, he’s been told about it for how many times before when he had sex, but there’s something in the way you said in that take him to the brink.

“Go faster ‘Tsumu.”

“Can I?”

Your hum went audible to his ear as he pulled himself out, just to enter you again with a little bit of force. He moves slightly picking his pace up, searching for any signs of pain on your face. The shut-eyes and nose-scrunch shows that you are, so he slow back down. It takes multiple slow thrusts for you to demand that he go faster once again which this time he did.

“[Name].” Eyelids fluttered open when he bumped his forehead with yours. Slick sound of your juices lubricating him can be heard clearly as the grip on your thighs become more and more firm. “You feel so good.”

You look so divine, flushed and red-faced beneath him. Atsumu cursed himself for not knowing you earlier, what on earth has he been doing all these times? He shouldn’t have wasted his times with those girls he agree to date with. The way his name left your lips in a constructed whisper—he wish your mum isn’t here, he wants to hear more of you, never in his life that someone said his name in a way that soothes him.

“‘Tsumu!” His monologue actually makes him furious, resulting in him pounding on your spot multiple times.

“Want me to go deeper?”

“Yes..” One word is all it takes. He locked your hips into place, settling with the angle he found before. You found yourself taking a glimpse at the body-sized mirror, seeing his cock went in and out of you in such erotic manner. Atsumu suddenly felt your walls tightening on him as he followed your gaze, smirking when it came to view.

“You like seeing me fuck you like this?" He whispers in your ear, igniting the flame you didn't know you have inside. "Will you cum for me?"

It was heard like a command, an obligation. The moment it ticks inside of you is when you reached your limit as you clench on his dick, cum overflowing from the stimulation.

“Such a good girl.” Fingertips dally on your stomach before he pulled out and come undone. Spots of white can be seen making a trail from your breast to your tummy when he hovers over you to give a quick peck.

Atsumu stood up afterwards, taking some ply of tissue to clean the mess he made. You stretched your hand and he pulled you up, fixing a glass of water in between. He looked at you expectantly; for some reason the atmosphere seems strained, the way you look at him is almost bashful.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, but I think you ruined the transcript you bought earlier."

"Damn, you're right. It's torn." Realizing it as he laughed. "Hey, this—this isn't a one-time thing for me."

You raised your brows face resembling a 'really?' look. "I'm serious!"

"I'll believe you," You paused. "If you buy me new tights."

**— —**

It’s a sunny day when your class walks out of the library, being done with literature class for the day. As a result, you drank your supply of water a little too much.

“I’ll be late for History, need to make a stop.” You said to the class rep as he nod in comprehension. It’s time like this that you’re grateful to have really clean toilets, as there’s articles on how dirty school toilets are abroad.

Someone was laughing when you walk past an empty classroom. A hearty one, at that, coming from the staircase beside it. You knew it’s wrong to eavesdrop, would hate it is someone did that to you, but out of curiousity you peaked on the door. It’s Atsumu, as the blonde hair is recognizable everywhere, and two other person you thought you knew, but later forget their names.

“That look in your face, Miya. You fucked her didn’t you?”

“Yeah—she’s kinda good for a virgin.”

“[Name]? The one from the drama club? I wrote her a damn letter but she didn’t reply. So she’s a slut for athletes too? What a joke.”

A knife went through your chest, slicing your heart in two. You thought it ends there, almost burst in the room to punch those men out of anger, but it had to be worse.

“Now hand me that damn money, Kugawa.”

**— —**

Atsumu found his Math teacher on his way back from the library, questioning why you’re not there after he waited for an hour or so. The air-cond inside the library broke, and it took a hige amount of self control not to strip down.

“[Name] haven’t told you?”

He furrowed his brows, mentally urge the young teacher to continue her talk.

“She requested to change her tutor. I paired her up with Class-B’s Tomoya. She said she told you about that so I thought I shouldn’t bother anymore.”

The wrinkle on his forehead went deeper. When did you tell anything about replacing him? He bowed to the teacher before making his way out, meeting Osamu on his way.

“Oi if you’re not tutoring anymore come to practice.”

“Did you saw [Name] around?”

“Yeah.” Osamu fix the hem of his shirt. “I saw she pass the gate with that guy from Class-B. I think it’s Tokoya, Tokoma, damn I didn’t remember.”

That Tomoya bastard again. What the fuck is in your damn mind? He wish he could take a peak of it, he wants to know. It doesn’t take a damn genius to know what happened. You’re avoiding him and he wants to know why. So he ran all the way to your house.

Except that you weren’t there.

You knew beforehand that he would look for you, so you agree to meet Tomoya at the public library. The first day of tutoring went well, considering he’s being very informative. You’re starting to understand the Maths you didn’t before, and he even said things like why he didn’t become your friend a long time ago.

Operation ‘avoiding Atsumu’ has been a success for about a week. Everytime you see him around, it’s always a good idea to halt your steps and when you sense that he’ll wait at your house, you’ll take a detour just to make him leave first. It’s exhausting at most, but you don’t want to associate yourself with that fuckboy any longer.

Atsumu felt relentless, so he changed his ways. Instead of searching for you, he followed Tomoya, as wherever he is after school is the place you will be too. He mentally slap himself after seeing you enter the public library. It’s fucking obvious, why the hell didn’t he search for you there before? His heart thumps against his ribcage, and he’s worried that you might find out. Libraries are quiet so there’s a possibility, right? It is when you’re going through the racks alone searching for references that he’s brave enough to approach.

“So this is where you’ve been?”

“Ats- Miya.” Just like him, you’re nervous too. You didn’t know what would happen after that one eventful day, much more that you literally ghosted him so easily. But he deserves that.

“You replaced me.. with him? Did I hurt you that much?” He sounds mocking, which makes you frown. This guy played you like a game for subjective prize, how dare he say those things to you? But you’re in a library, and don’t want to get kicked out for being a noisy person so you kept your flames under control.

“He’s kind and good to me. I don’t think there’s a problem with that.”

“You ditched me for days without any words. And he just wants to fuck you. I knew it, I knew him.”

“Really? Like how you did?” Still keeping your voice low and kind of grateful that the section you’re at is far from the librarian desk. “What did you bought with the money? Shoes? Porn magazines? A fucking sense of respect to others?”

It’s not weird to see him wide-eyed. You’ve predicted this would happen, and actually replayed how you want to unfold this scene multiple times in your mind before going to sleep. Everytime you did, it breaks your heart even more and you didn’t know why.

“That’s not important. I fucking care for you. Can’t you see?” Atsumu knew he’s wrong but he won’t lose to the likes of that guy. He won’t lose you.

“I can’t. I’m blinded.”

“Listen.” He rushed to you, invading your personal space as his breath went irregular. “I saw the way he looked at you. He’s trying to get in your fucking panties.”

“Or maybe he just wants to be my friend. Not everyone is a player like you are.”—“Tomoya, did you wait for long? Sorry.”

He grip loosen when he saw the guy at the opposite aisle. The clench on his teeth doubled when Tomoya gave him a smirk, it went unnoticed by you of course.

“Is he disturbing you? Should we report him?”

“You fucking piece of shit—“

“Let him be, he didn’t worth our time.” You responded, slightly moving on to take a seat at the desk before the latter grasped your wrist.

“Leave Atsumu. I’m done with you.”

It sounds like a rejection, a breakup, even though both of you aren’t a thing. There’s nothing left to be said. He screwed up, and he should leave.

It costed him a lot of energy to do just that.

**— —**

Rain poured down when Atsumu finally breaks his not-going-to-practice streak. He got a whole mouthful from Kita and Ojiro, but the latter’s words seems to go in one ear and out another. His sets have been low, making it hard for spikers to hit. The serves aren’t as immaculate as he did before—either the ball is out or spiked to the net. Kita knew he wouldn’t be in a top shape after days of not training so he kind of expected this but he can’t seem to find the countermeasure for it.

You were long gone, still having tutor sessions with Tomoya at his house. Atsumu knew you’re there, he stalked you long enough to know where you’ve been, and he couldn’t get anymore obvious than he did.

Tomoya’s apartment is dull. He lives alone as his parent’s work in another city. Aside from the fact that he excels in Math, that is all he ever talked about. Never did he talk about anything else to you even though he expressed that he wanted to be your friend. Maybe he’s just being secretive.

You thought it’s a good idea to take a nap when he’s out to buy some necessities. Plopping your head on top of your crossed arms, the table is the only logical pillar for it before you drift off. Maybe it has been about 15 minutes ever since, but you felt a callused palm on your thighs when your eyes fluttered open. To your surprise, Tomoya’s face hover over yours so close that you can’t breathe but still have the energy to slap his unwanted hand away.

“Come on, maybe this could be a payback for teaching you?”

“What?”

“Ever since I tutor you, you stopped wearing tights under your skirt. Do you like me that much?”

Those tights. The tights that Atsumu ripped off which you didn’t have the chance to buy anew. There’s something in his tone that irks you. He’s trying so hard to mimick the tv drama actor’s raspy voice and failed miserably. The lack of respond makes him grope your thigh again. He want a respond? He’ll get one. A punch to his jaw is what he deserves.

“Fucking bastard.” Chanted before you pack your things up to leave. It was when you’re out of his aparment complex that you felt tears trickle down your face, or maybe it’s just the overflowing rain.

**— —**

The next day the blonde haired boy figured there’s something wrong. First, you didn’t show up to school. And second, Tomoya’s face is freshly bruised. He didn’t feel the need to ask the latter directly what happened, still feeling bitter over the fact that you chose the guy over him. What if he got those damn bruise while trying to save you from some fucking robbers or something? He could go to hellhole and back and you would still be smitten with the guy.

Blame his friends. All of this starts with a damn bet. It was made when they knew you asked him for help in Maths, and if he fucked you, he’ll win. To his fucked up self it was harmless as girls crave sex from him but his thinking changed for the past few days. He felt really crappy for using your dark secret for his own personal satisfaction. Sure, you said ‘yes’, but he felt like he indirectly blackmailed you. Maybe in the heat of the moment you were scared that he will expose it to anyone but he’s not that kind of a person. Everyone thinks about sex, so having toys aren’t exactly a weird thing. Plus, he knows you’re not sleeping around; he hasn’t felt that tightness on his for so long.

Now look at the mess he made.

There’s this uneasy feeling in his gut—like a radar picking up broken signals. He won’t feel any better unless you’re right in front of him so he didn’t stop himself from ditching classes after lunch time, finding his way to your house.

Approaching your gate, he laughed lightly to himself. Why is he so caught up in you? He could just let everything stay the way it is now, you’re not even a part of his life until the day you decided to study with him. You also made it clear that you want him to leave, but he ignored that, still denying the fact that you actually want him to. Perversely, he’s not happy with how things turned up. Sure, it was the money all along, but the way he kissed you that evening makes he yearn for more.

He saw you take out the trash and froze as your eyes meet his. The only thing separating the both of you is the distance that Atsumu didn’t dare to close. You look so flushed, and he can confirm that your absence is related to it. The huff you released was heavy, maybe as heavy as the load in his heart. He is going to prove that he’s sorry for what had happened.

“I wanted to make sure that you’re okay.”

“Just a fever.” You responded. “You wanna come in?”

Atsumu nodded, taking note of the slight tone drop in your voice.

“You can just rest, I’ll make something.”

“I ate, if that’s what you’re talking about.”

“I’ll make hot tea then.”

“Alright.” A smile blooms on your face. He thought the fever is making you dizzy or something but the fact that he can see you smile, the serotonin in his blood suddenly rush to his head and maybe he’s blushing now, he might know if there’s a mirror to check. So before he actually take the pot of tea to your room, he stopped by the toilet, fixing his hair and whatnot. It’s times like this that makes he feel grateful for having wonderful genes from his parents but sadly he has to share those same genes with his damn twin brother.

“What type of tea do you use? I think the ones in the second compartment—“

“Don’t worry I’ve checked their expiration dates.” He chuckled, putting in on top of your bedside table. A couple of medicine can be seen with it. Paracetamol, maybe. “Do you want anything else? I’m here as long as you need me.”

“You need to go home. I can take care of myself.”

“I’ll leave after one of your parents come home from work.”

“That’s hours from now Miya. You can do many other useful things—it’s not like you’ll hear what I say.”

“Looks like I don’t have to tell you that again.” He laughed, rearranging words inside his head. You take a sip of the tea, the warmth spread throughout your body. “Is everything alright?”

The way you put down the cup makes him feel uneasy. You’re staring at the floor with no apparent reason other than wanting to avoid his prying eyes.

“You’re right.”

“What do you mean?”

“Tomoya harassed me the other day.”

"That fucking bastard. I should've punch him before I get here." He shouldn’t be surprised. Atsumu knew it all along.

“It’s true—what you said. No one wants to be my friend. Everyone just,” You paused before suddenly laughing. “You know what, I don’t care anymore. I won’t die without friends. I mean it’s not like I have none, but-“

Gripping the cup with some pressure, then finally letting it down back to the bedside table. You no longer have words to say, the disappointment is evident.

“Maybe I’ll just ask the teacher for any problems. It’ll be hard though, considering she’s busy and stuffs.”

“I can still help you.”

“I know.“

“I made you uncomfortable, didn’t I? Fucking hell I messed up. That evening shouldn’t have happened.”

“You still don’t get it. I’m not mad because you fucked me. I was one to blame too. I let you in.” You retort, giving him a piece of your mind. “I’m mad because I worth a damn 100 dollar bill for you.”

There’s a long pause afterwards, with Atsumu looking down at his feet; suddenly found that it’s interesting to avoid your gaze. Words that he rehearsed before can’t seem to found it’s way out. What is wrong with him? He waited for so long to be face to face with you. He's positive that he looks like a kid that’s just been scolded by their parents, but what the hell is he going to do? Sorry won’t fix things. You hate it when someone say sorry repeatedly, you want actions. Words are cheap.

“I didn’t even think about the bet in that evening but I still took you for granted.” He admitted dimly.

“I like you Atsumu.”

He blinked once, then twice.

“I realized that when I was avoiding you. So when I found out I get really upset. Oh-you don’t have to respond, I’m just getting this out of my head.”

“[Name], I like you too.”

“No you don’t—you’re just caught up in the moment.” You protest, the sound of it rings in his ears. “I’ve seen those girls you’ve been with. I’m nothing like them.”

"I told you, you don't know a damn thing that's going through my head. You're being really defensive. It's not like—"

As if a stun gun fired to him, sent him speechless. Of course you're being defensive. After what he had done to you. Who wouldn't?

"I'm sorry."

"How do I know if you're really sorry?"

"I'll leave if you want me to."

"What if I don't want you to leave?"

The room is hotter than ever; maybe because the air-cond is off and the fan is in a slow mood given the fact that you’re having a fever. Sweat trickle down his forehead as he gulp down a lump in his throat.

"How do I know if you're really sorry?" You repeat, every syllable emphasized as you shift your legs to dangle on the side of the bed. “How do I know if you really like me?”

Electric pulse shoots up in his legs, overwhelming the timidness he had before when Atsumu place his hands on either side of your shoulders. His breath felt hot on your skin, eyes flaming upon yours when he pushed you down gently to the mattress. In a split second all you can feel is his lips on yours, softer than before. It almost feel like he's holding back rethinking if this is the right thing to do. The moment he felt your hands circling his shoulder is when he starts to deepen the kiss. It ends when you're forced to be apart, catching the breath that he stole.

"Give me a chance and I'll prove it to you."

"Fine. You still need to buy me new tights though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may start with part 2 for either ushijima or sakusa’s chap. Stay safe guys!!
> 
> [Edited: 3rd June ‘20]
> 
> In light of recent events, this link right here might help raise awareness to the #blacklivesmatter movement. there are also links leads to certified donation regarding the cause and petitions circulated on twitter and instagram, so please check those out too.
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465181
> 
> It is also highlighted that every donation chipped in change.org (petition site) is not given to the families/people affected—instead it is used to make the petition stays on top.—just a heads up, maybe u donate with other cause in mind, if your intention is really to keep the petition on top its really fine.
> 
> Please stay hydrated and wear masks when you go out protesting. Do anything you can to make sure youre unrecognizable. Miss rona is still circulating out there. Keep that in mind.
> 
> Stay safe everyone. Please prioritize your own safety. We stand on the same ground, we are all equals here.
> 
> (Do correct me in the comments if I get anything wrong.)


End file.
